


Forbidden Blood

by FrickinKaos, Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Day Walkers, Death, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Fighting, Fire, Gen, Language, Lies, Mates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sex, Suspense, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: She was created from blood that never should have been mixed. Now, Kimm finds herself thrown into the middle of something that started the night she was conceived and with powers that were never meant to be passed down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is being co written with a wonderful friend of mine, Kimm. This was originally her idea and something we were doing just for fun when she suggested turning it into an actual fic.

Kimm zipped up her high heeled boots and checked her newly dyed red hair before looking up at the clock, perfect timing to feed. She was a creature of the night, one you didn't want to meet in a dark alley. She leaned up and looked into the full length mirror smiling to herself, she was dressed in full black, making all her best assets stand out perfectly. 

She walked through the hallway fetching her car keys and her black trench coat. She slipped into it and tied it around her waist. She headed out of her house and towards her car, unlocking it on the way. Kimm opened the door and slipped inside before looking in the rear view mirror, her eyes flashing red for a moment before turning blue once again. She ran her tongue across her teeth stopping at one of her fangs, she was ready to eat.

She started up her car and headed towards AJax, her favorite club to hunt. She was ready to dance and seduce her prey before sinking her teeth into them. She made it and parked her car before getting out and locking it. She took a deep breath, letting the different scents run through her, getting mixed and muddled. She shook her head and wiped her nose before heading inside. The music was thumping as bodies moved against one another, almost like one big orgy. She moved through the crowd trying to focus on one scent, but losing it each time another came her way. She continued through the crowd trying to find what she was looking for, not realizing her entire world was about to be turned upside down. 

Nick moved through the crowded room music thumping in his ears but he blocked it out. He was dressed fully in black his long coat highlighting his height. His outfit bringing out his short blonde hair that gave off that “just fucked” look which wasn’t far from the truth and blue eyes. He couldn’t sedate his lust despite fucking and drinking from two females and a male, he was looking for something more exotic, dangerous, and illegal. 

His head was down but eyes were up. He knew drinking from another vampire was against the law and his leader would have his head but Nick didn’t care. He made it to the bar and sat down scanning the area.

Kimm finally made her way to a darker area of the club trying to clear her nose, she hated how some of her skills weren’t as well developed since she used her seducing skills the most. She tried to calm herself down, focusing on the scents around her. 

Nick growled and rubbed his nose trying to clear all the smells around him. He hated how sensitive his nose was at times. Once it was a bit clearer, a new scent hit it with the promise of something good. He got up and followed it weaving his way through the crowd trying to keep his nose on it.

As she sniffed,nothing seemed to spark. Until one scent hit and almost burnt her nose on the inside. This was something else and she was curious.

Nick found the end of the trail and grinned to himself seeing her standing there. His eyes roamed over her body and could already feel himself starting to waken. She wasn’t human and he couldn’t wait to sink his fangs into her. He moved over to her using his body to try and catch her attention.

Kimm’s eyes were drawn to a figure that was as dark as night. This wasn't your ordinary living soul, she knew right away that he was one of her own. 

He made it over to her giving one of his famous smirks that made both genders bend to his will. He knew she was just like him so he didn’t hesitate as he leaned over the redhead. "I couldn’t help but pick up your scent, looks like it’s a good thing I decided to follow my nose." He grinned.

"Well, you have to do better than that." She grinned, moving towards the dancefloor. 

He quickly followed her, not willing to let her slip away from him now that he had finally found one who could possibly sadate the need that was rushing through him. He finally caught up and pulled her into his arms, feeling her lean into him and swaying her hips right alongside him. 

“Did you really think I would let you just walk away?” 

"I'm not going to be easy like all your other victims. But I think you that already."

He leaned down and growled in her ear giving it a nip. His hands tightened their grip as he pulled Kimm back against him. His hips arched and rolled against her ass. "I've been looking for a challenge that might finally sedate my lust." He said lowly with a bit of roughness and edge in his voice. "How are you on following the rules?"

A laugh escaped past her lips. "Rules? I play by my own."

He grinned as he let her feel just how into her he was."Mmm my kind of girl." His hands moved down to her thighs as his lips began placing soft kisses down her neck. Kimm hissed feeling his lips on her neck, her fangs just barely showing. He pulled away and grinned hearing the hiss and seeing her fangs show. 

"Your fangs look deadly and gorgeous at the same time." He whispered into her ear, his hands still roaming her body. 

Kimm turned around to look at him, her eyes going red just for a moment, letting him see her lust for him was growing and that she wanted him. "Never used them on our species before,but that can change."

Nick grinned allowing his own fangs to show as well as his red eyes. "It’s illegal but that's what makes it so thrilling." He pulled her against him, his cock fully hard and begging to be released. "You have one of the hottest bodies I’ve ever seen,human or otherwise." He leaned down and whispered. "Im so fucking hard for you.. I want to plow into that pussy of yours while I sink my fangs into that beautiful neck."

Kimm’s entire body shivered before pulling him to her, kissing him hard and getting brave by running her hand down his chest and over his straining cock. She loved the response she got by the arch of his hips, giving a teasing squeeze. 

She moved down to his neck, pushing her fangs against his shoulder gently. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me.” 

He groaned feeling her hand on his throbbing member and fangs pushed against his skin. His breathing hiked as his blood began to rush through him. His hands are all over her before he pushed her away panting hard. His eyes were fully red with want. "Not here....to many eyes." He took Kimm’s hand and led her out to his car, helping her in before getting in and headed towards his hideaway home in the countryside. 

Kimm closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing as Nick navigated the side roads, he could hear the blood in his ears, making it hard for him to concentrate on the road, he just wanted her. 

Finally, they pulled into the drive and quickly got out,Nick pulling her into his arms. The house was two stories with a front porch and a swing. They quickly made their way up the steps and into the house. 

Nick went around and lit the candles that were scattered around the living room, the large room coming into view. Kimm could see a couch, table, TV, and a few side tables. There was a staircase to her left and connected to the living room was the kitchen. Thick, dark curtains covered every window. Nick moved back over to her, pulling her into his arms. 

“So, how did you manage to find a place like this?” Kimm asked. 

Nick smirked. “I got it for a steal.” 

Kimm chuckled knowing she had done the same thing to secure her own home. She turned looking up at him as her hands moved inside his coat and over his shoulders, pushing it off him. Nick happily let his coat fall to the floor around his feet. 

“Think someone mentioned being hard for me.” Kimm teased. 

Nick growled and went for the tie that held her own coat shut, Kimm happily letting him untie it and allowed it to fall onto the floor next to his. She looked up into his eyes and could see the want and need. 

He looked back growling softly as he moved to her neck and pushed his fangs against her skin but not breaking it. "Fuck I want you."

"Then take me." Kimm groaned.

He didn’t hesitate and striped Kimm down before pushing her towards the couch. He pushed her onto it and crawled on top, kissing and sucking her neck. His cock throbbing between her legs. Nick sat up just long enough to strip out of his clothes keeping his red eyes on her as he revealed his tattooed arms and thick cock. He moved back over her rolling his hips teasingly against the soaked folds. 

"Shit your fucking soaked already." Nick groaned, his cock slid right into her filling her fully.

"Oh you feel so good." Kimm half hissed/half moaned. 

Nick smirked as his hips continued to move showing off how powerful they are. "I get that a lot....shit..." He leaned down and nipped at Kimm’s neck hearing the blood rushing through her before sinking his teeth into her soft skin, her forbidden blood rushed into his mouth making his thrusting faster and more urgent.

Kimm’s eyes went wide feeling his teeth sink into her flesh, her blood flowing out of her and into his mouth, his tongue lapping happily. Her hands grip the cushion of the couch, her hips arching up against him. 

He felt his high coming and pulled away not wanting to go too far. He sat up and looked down at the woman under him, her blood staining his pink lips. His eyes were glazed over in lust and could feel his orgasm close. "Fuck I’m so close...damn your the best fuck I’ve ever had and drank from."

Kimm pulled him back to her, sinking her teeth into his neck, his blood quickly rushing into her mouth, it was the sweetest she had ever tasted and knew she could easily become addicted to it. He slammed into her a few more times before letting go. His entire body was on fire loving how tight she was and how deep her fangs had sunken into his skin. He rode out his orgasm, panting hard and fast letting his new interest enjoy drinking from one of her own for the first time.

Kimm groaned out as she sucked faster and harder, her own orgasm building. He groaned and licked her neck. His high was still going strong, but he could feel his life starting to fade away and knew he needed to get her to pull off. "Baby please...you've...you've almost got me fully dry..." He panted heavy and hard.

She let go of his neck, licking the area so it would close up and heal, her hips arching. 

"Come on baby...let me feel you..." He encouraged.

“FU...FUCK!!!” Kimm cried out, her entire body arching up as her intense orgasm hit and covered his cock, some dripping out of her. Kimm’s entire body went limp as the fire from the high surged through her. 

"Mmmm baby...that feels amazing." Nick moaned feeling her walls tighten around him, causing him to release his own build up inside her. 

Nick fell back against the couch breathing heavily as the new blood rushed through him. His lust had finally been sedated and he had the high he was looking for. He quickly fell into a deep sleep as his body relished in the fire. 

Kimm wiped her mouth with the back of her hand smearing blood on her cheek. She looked at the now sleeping man that had just given her something she had never experienced before in her entire immortal life. She covered him up with the blanket that was draped over the couch and moved into the nearby chair watching him sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, Nick began to stir, the blanket falling off him and onto the floor. Kimm couldn’t help but let her eyes roam down his still naked form, a small shiver running through her body. 

He turned his head and grinned seeing her sitting in the chair. "Your still here."

"My car is still at the club so...." She reminded. 

He chuckled and nodded before getting up and dressed. He moved over to where she was and leaned down, his hands on the arms of the chair. "Guess that means you're stuck here with me til nightfall."

She leaned forward. "Can you handle that?"

He smirked looking over her body knowing he would be sated for weeks after what they had done. He licked his pink lips and over his fangs before asking "Can you?"

Kimm let her fangs show as she grinned. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Guess so." He grinned showing his own fangs. "Did you enjoy drinking from one of your own?"

"Yes,it was the best feeling I've ever had."

Nick nodded. "Thats why its illegal,that kind of a high can cause deaths. It’s like a drug and after one time your hooked." He leaned down and grazed her neck with his fangs not pushing into skin.

Kimm let out a soft moan. "I guess I'm already addicted."

Nick grinned. "So then you wouldn’t mind me calling on you again next time I need a fix?"

Kimm’s eyes widen gripping onto his arms. "No.." her voice spiking.

He moved up to her ear nipping slightly. "Good because your the best high I’ve ever had."

"Than you should stick to it"

"I can’t go back to relying on it like I used to." He leaned up and moved back to the couch laying back and sprawling his long limbs out.

Kimm got up and moved back over to him, lowering herself over him. "You know, I never did catch your name."

He looked up smirking. "Names Nickolas...but I go by Nick for short."

“My name’s Kimm, nice to meet you.” She leaned down and kissed him hard.

He kissed her back his hands moving up her arms before pulling away. "Well Kimm,I can see I did something to you if your wanting me again already."

"Hmm, you might be right on that one."

He chuckled and pulled her down kissing her hard. He pulled away looking at her, his breathing already heavy. It wasn’t like him to get worked up again so soon after a high, but he could already feel his body craving another hit. "Curious though," He said, running his fingers over her soft lips. "What else can this mouth of yours do?"

"Just relax and you'll find out"

He moaning loudly. He had never met someone like her before and the thought crossed his mind that he may have finally found the one he had been looking for. He lifted his hips up as she pulled on his pants, sliding them down along with his briefs, his cock springing out hard and proud once again. 

Kimm looked up at him as her tongue slid out over the head taking the pre that had gathered there. Nick hissed feeling the warmth run over the head of his sensitive cock. She looked up at him, her eyes going red as she slid her mouth down his length. 

“FUCK!” Nick cried out, arching up. His hands going into her hair, guiding her. Kimm sighed happily loving the feel of his hands in her hair as she sucked and licked his cock. She finally pulled off and crawled over him, sliding right down onto him. 

Kimm leaned over and nuzzled against his neck as she began to move up and down his cock. “I’m sorry.” 

She sank her fangs into his neck, the warm blood flowing into her mouth. 

Nick groaned feeling the sharp teeth sink back into him. He knew he had her hooked but now had to teach Kimm how to control that side. His hands moved to her hips digging into them as he helped her bounce up and down his thick cock.

"Fuck...." He groaned out as his hips arched into her harder, his cock throbbing and leaking. He finally moved his hands up to her shoulders and pushed at her to let go knowing too much could be bad for both of them.

"Baby let go....shit....i promise you'll get more later." Nick panted hard.

Kimm finally felt him push back against her shoulders and she let go of his neck, feeling lightheaded and guilty at the same time.

"I...I...I'm so so sorry...Nick..it's just...."

He pulled the younger woman down and kissed her hard licking at her blood stained lips as he neared his orgasm. 

"I know baby.....I know." He said softly as he cried out letting go once again. 

"KIMM!!!"

Kimm began to feel heavy and lightheaded from the high and intense orgasms, she started to move off him when her body weaved and almost fell, Nick quickly grabbing her.   
"Whoa baby girl,come here." He pulled her into his arms and laid her against his chest, his hand moving through her hair and back. "Sleep then we can talk."

Kimm barely heard him as she drifted into a deep sleep, the fire from the high still coursing through her body. He kept Kimm close as she slept off the high knowing they would need to hunt that night. 

As she slept, his thoughts drifted to what could possibly become his future. His fingers never left her hair as he stroked them through the softness. He hadn’t felt like this towards another in years. 

Kimm slowly began to wake up feeling his hand moving through her hair, her head still feeling heavy and was pounding. 

He felt her start to wake and helped her up. "Nice and slow baby girl." He said softly.

Kimm sat up looking right at him."How long did I sleep and why does my head feel heavy like a rock?” 

"All day, it's nightfall again." He replied, looking her over to make sure she was okay. "You went for another high, it's going to feel like that the first few times until you can control it and your body gets used to the different sensation it gives you."

"I'm sorry you were stuck with me all those hours. Maybe I should just leave." Kimm went to get up, almost losing her balance.

He grabbed her trying to get her steady. "Don't be, I wanted you here with me. I'm the one who introduced you to the high, it wouldn't be right to let you go back out on your own. We both need to feed though."

She looked at him, a soft smile graced her pale face."You wanted me with you?”

Nick pulled her to him and nodded, his hand moving down the side of her face. *I do, I've never felt like this around anyone before. That high you gave me is like anything I've ever felt before."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled softly. "I don't know what to say. I'm feeling all sorts of things."

He leaned up and kissed her gently, his fangs nipping at her lips gently but not breaking skin,his hands stayed on her hips so she didn't fall. He finally pulled away and looked into her blue eyes. "We need to feed then we can come back and talk about things if you would like or we can part ways once I get you back to the club and your car."

"I want to come back here with you." Kimm whispered softly. 

Nick smiled and nodded before helping her out to his car and in. Once he knew she was secured he went around to the drivers side and got in, heading back towards the club. His mind was racing but his focus for now was to get some human blood into her so she would feel like herself again. He parked next to the abandoned car and grinned seeing how full the lot was. He looks over at his fellow vampire, his eyes going red. "Ready?"

"So ready" She grinned, eyes turning red.

He smiled and got out, Kimm following him but he still made sure she was steady enough to walk on her own. They walked into AJax’s, the scents mixing into each other. Nick looked at the woman next to him. 

"How do you want to do this?" He asked. "I'd really love to see how you hunt, I'm...I'm looking for something and I think you might have it." 

Kimm ran her tongue over her lips. “Just relax at the bar and watch.” 

He let off a low growl seeing that tongue as it licked her lips but calmed himself knowing he couldn't go back to relying on the highs all the time like he did before. Nick got comfortable at the bar knowing he had to feed soon but his eyes were on the female vampire.

Kimm’s eyes went blue again as she scanned the area. Her nose was already giving mixed signals so she relied on her gut and eyes to find her next victim. She finally found a younger man dancing and started her way towards him. He was about her height with dark hair, she could tell by his shirt and jeans that he had never been to Ajax before, hoping he would be an easy lure. 

She moved close enough to him to catch his attention and started to dance, swaying her hips as her hands moved up her body. The man moved behind her, his hands moving around to her flat stomach, her hands moving up into his hair as they bump and grind with each other. 

Nick watched with fire red eyes, his hands curled up. He already hated seeing her with someone else. He finally calmed down, his eyes going back to blue. He knew she wanted to go back to the hideaway with him so there was no reason to be jealous. 

As Kimm and her meal moved and swayed with each other, she moved her head around to the side of his neck, giving soft kisses. She could hear his blood running through his body and it wasn’t the only thing that he had going on. She moved her head back around just enough to lock eyes with the blonde that had her feeling things she never had before and grinned at him. 

He gave one of his half smirks, his eyes locked on her like he wanted to devour her but he put his focus back on what he was supposed to be doing. He had a plan, but he had been biding his time, looking for something,someone who could compliment him.

Kimm turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the bit of hair that laid just at the nap of his neck. 

“Wanna go have some fun out back?” She asked. 

The man nodded, Kimm taking his hand and leading him towards the back. Kimm disappeared with the male while Nick quickly got up and followed the two, not wanting to lose her. 

Eyes lurking in the shadows watched as the door opened up with Kimm and the mystery man coming out. Kimm had found a secluded spot and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him hard making him fully relax before moving down to his neck and sinking her teeth into him. 

The man jerked but she kept him pinned feeling her strength started to return, but it wasn’t enough. Nick came out the door just as she was about to let her meal go, watching as he slid down the wall passed out. 

The eyes in the shadows watched as Nick came out just as the female wiped her mouth and moved towards him. They weren’t expecting Nick to be there or that the two had formed some kind of bond. 

Kimm smiled seeing Nick standing off to the side and moved towards him. 

He grinned and opened his arms for her. He was falling and could see her by his side as his mate. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, tasting the man's blood still on her lips. 

"You are an amazing hunter. I can see your still hungry and I need to eat as well."

Kimm kissed him back and snuggled into his arms. "Then let me see how you hunt."

he pulled her head up so she could look at him. "I will but you need to eat again first, you need to get your strength back fully."

"I need a female, maybe you can choose one for me?" She smiled up at him.

He smirked and led her back into the club.

“You weren’t expecting him here, were you?” A deep voice asked. 

Eyes turned towards the man who was rubbing his neck. “No.” 

The man groaned softly. “Damn bitch bit me hard.” 

“Look like you were enjoying from this angle.” The other man teased. 

“Oww!” He rubbed his arm from the sudden slap. 

“Next time, you get to be bitten.” The older man huffed. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

The two turned and disappeared into the darkness, the younger man looking back towards the door. 

“Hey! You coming or what?” 

“Yea...yeah!” 

Inside, Kimm watched as Nick moved his way around the dance floor, he was trying to find her a female who would be strong enough to fill his new love but also able to survive, having sudden deaths start to show up was something Nick did not need. Nick finally stopped and grinned seeing a brunette dancing, her hips swaying as if they were taunting him to come get her. He moved his way to her, his hands going to her hips and making her jump slightly. He leaned down and whispered softly. 

“It’s okay beautiful.” 

She relaxed and danced with him, her body pushed back against and rubbing against her. He let out a low groan feeling her ass push up against his middle. He finally composed himself and went to work. Nick used his sex appeal and body to seduce the younger female, his hips arching against her while his hands moved dangerously close to her middle.

Kimm wiggled in her seat watching him move his body, a spark of jealousy hitting her making her jump slightly in her seat. What the hell was that? Kimm saw Nick nod towards the door and she quickly got u and followed him, both knowing the man should have been gone by now. 

Kimm loved females, they seemed to give her the most energy and strength she needed to survive for as long as she had without a clan knowing many vampires didn’t last long without one. She had honed her skills in survival and ran on instincts. 

He felt her behind him and stopped the woman in front of him. He whispered something into her ear and Kimm could see was her nodding. He reached back and pulled his new love behind her moving out of the way and disappearing knowing he needed to eat now.

Kimm reached up and stroked her hair gently. “It’s okay.” She felt the other woman relax against her touch as Kimm moved her mouth to her ear, kissing softly before moving down to her neck, planting soft kisses, the female relaxing even more. 

Kimm opened her mouth and sank her teeth into the woman, the sudden piercing had the woman trying to scream but she couldn’t, her body starting to go limp as Kimm let the sweet blood wash into her mouth and down her throat, holding onto the female’s body as she drank. 

Kimm almost had her completely dry before letting go, helping her slide down the wall and leaned the limp body against the dumpster.

She rubbed the other woman’s cool cheek. “Thank you sweetheart.” 

Turning back towards the door, she went in to look for Nick. 

Nick came out of the bathroom wiping his face. He was finally full and could feel his strength back fully. He scanned the area for Kimm wondering if she was still with her meal or if she had come back in. He finally spotted her and moved his way through the crowd, his only focus on Kimm.

Kimm smiled seeing him move her way, she felt refreshed and brand new, her strength was fully back. She sighed happily feeling him pull her into his arms once he had gotten to her. 

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel amazing now that you're back with me"

He smiled and held her close. "Are you ready to go back to the house so we can talk?" He wanted her by his side but he also knew things needed to be talked about and a few issues taken care of.

"Yes, yes I am.” She replied, smiling.

He took her hand and led her out. Once they were outside, Nick looked at her car and back to her, they needed to get back to the hideaway, sunrise was on its way. "What are you wanting to do about your car? It can't stay here."

“I can drive you know.” She grinned. “I’ll follow you.” 

He growled playfully and grabbed her ass, smirking. He headed for his own car and got in waiting for her. Once he saw her in and ready, he pulled out and headed back towards the hidden home. On the way there, he got his thoughts collected. He had found a strong willed female, now he had to figure out a way to get her to be willing to stand by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

As they headed back to the hideaway, Kimm’s thoughts were racing with so many questions. Where's this leading to? How can a man that amazing want her? Was he the one....? She smiled thinking about the way he made her feel. 

He pulled into the drive and shut his car off before getting out and waiting for her, leaning against the door of the passenger side, his arms folded over his chest. He stayed where he was as she stopped her car and got out before he pushed off and moved towards her. "Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out for her.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand and followed him back up the steps and into the darkened home. Once the candles were lit, he slid effortlessly out of his coat and onto the couch, his arms open and inviting.

Kimm took her coat off, placing it on a chair, and snuggled into his arms. "Thank you for that female tonight, she was amazing.”

He wrapped his arms around and held her close. "She had the strongest scent there so I knew she would give you needed and still be able to survive. You didn't drink you dry, did you?"

"Almost, I let her go at the right moment." Kimm reassured. 

He nodded softly. "That's the last thing either of us needs is sudden deaths floating around. My clan would be on us in a heartbeat." He continued to stroke her hair gently trying to find the words that seemed to have escaped him which was something unbecoming of him. He usually had the right words at all times.

Kimm closed her eyes, feeling his warmth, realizing this was what she had been missing.

"You said you wanted to talk, what about?"

Nick bit his lip but quickly let it go. He pulled her up and turned her around so he could look into her eyes. "I've been plotting to break from my clan to create my own, I've been biding my time trying to find someone to stand by my side. I don't think it's right that we can feed from each other and I think there's more to it then what the elders have told us." Nick explained.

Looking at him in silence, she finally found her voice, disbelief coming from her. "You....you want me to stand beside you?"

He nodded. "I do, I feel connected to you. You gave me the most incredible high, one I've never felt before. Your an amazing hunter and a strong one at that. I already feel protective over you and I think there’s more to you than even you realize.” 

He smiled and kissed her hard before pulling away. "First thing we need to do is you get trained to control your need for the highs, you can't fully rely on them, I learned that the hard way.”

Kimm nodded. “But, what about your clan?”

"Don't worry about them, they can't hold me down anymore now that I have you. I'm determined to find out the secret behind the highs and why we are forbidden from them."

Kimm looked at him. "I know your protective over me but can you REALLY protect me?”

Kimm had been born as a creature of the night, abandoned when she was young. She had to learn how to survive on her own and hone her own skills, she was a free spirit and didn’t know what being in a clan was about, much less how to help lead one. 

‘Yes I can, you haven't seen my anger and what I can do if I’m pissed." He ran his hand down her cheek softly. "You can still back away, I won't force you to stay. I can see how scared you are." He didn't want to let her go but he would. He wasn't about to force anyone to follow him.

"I don't want to back away. I've never felt this way before and somehow it feels like I belong here...with you.” 

I've never had a clan before so this is all so new to me. There's a lot you've got to teach me."

"I'll teach you but it's going to take time. I can't just up and suddenly disappear. I could tell when we first met you’d never been in a clan before and with you already being one of us you would be by my side as my equal, my partner and those under us will follow you just as they would me." 

Nick kissed her softly as he pulled her close. He couldn't get enough of her scent or body. He wasn’t wanting sex he just wanted her near. "I have to go back soon to keep up appearances but this is now your house and you'd be well hidden here. The nights we are together we can work on things and continue to allow your body to get used to the highs and how to control them so you don't become dependent on them."

Kimm nodded and snuggled against him. "But first I've gotta go and get my stuff. I've been wearing these clothes for two days now and I'm craving a shower.”

He chuckled and nodded, letting her go and grabbing the spare key. " I need to get back as well before they come looking for me. It might be a few nights before I get back to you." He looked at his love. "Wait for me?"

"I will always wait for you."

He smiled and kissed her softly before they separated and went their own way. Nick moved through the wooded area effortlessly, ducking and dodging the branches and fallen trunks of trees. He knew the area like he knew his name, not slowing down until he came into the clearing, a black iron gate protecting the old, worn down home that was behind it. Nick calmed his breathing before opening the gate and going inside. 

He took the old, crumbling steps two at a time before moving across the porch and to the door opening it. Inside was pitch black as he moved inside, shutting the door. He quietly moved through the corridor into the living room towards the stairs thinking he was home free until he heard a deep voice, much to his annoyance. 

“So, you decided to come home.” The voice said. 

Nick turned around just as the lantern was lit and the man’s face came into view. His black hair had been cut recently, his goatee and mustache well cared for. The soft light gave the man’s green eyes an eerie look to them. Nick rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“I’m not a yearling anymore.” Nick huffed. “I can handle myself.” 

The man stood up, his long, black coat flowing to his feet. He took the lantern and moved towards the younger man. Nick watched the older vampire move towards him knowing he would smell the female on him but knew he wouldn’t be able to smell the remnants of the high he had gotten from her. 

“You’ve been up to your old shit again.” Kevin accused. 

“Okay and?” Nick asked. “There’s no law that says we can’t find mates.” 

Kevin growled getting into Nick’s face. “There are laws about the highs though, I can smell her and I know she’s not human. If you were mine…” 

“He’s not so stand down.” A soft but commanding voice cut through. 

Nick and Kevin looked up seeing their leader, Rochelle, descending from the old staircase. Both vampires quickly knelt down on one knee out of respect, their heads down. 

Her tattoos were proudly showing as she wore her favorite shirtless outfit, black and leather. It not only allowed her to show off her arms proudly, but also areas that only men wish they could touch. 

She stopped in front of the two, looking between both of them, her nose instantly picking up the scent of the female Nick had been with as well as what they had done, the sex and high mixed together. 

She sighed softly, knowing she would have to talk to Nick after their meeting, but for now she needed to handle what was in front of her. 

“Kevin, how many times have I told you to stop treating Nickolas like a yearling?” She sighed, rubbing her temple. 

“I’m sorry My Lady.” Kevin apologized. “He’s just been so unruly for awhile now.” 

“It’s not your place to handle that.” Rochelle reminded. “You’re my tracker.” 

“Yes My Lady.” 

Nick couldn’t help but smirk to himself hearing Kevin being scolded by their leader but it didn’t last long. 

“And you Nickolas.” Rochelle put her attention on the younger blonde. “Don’t think you are getting off that easily. You know my nose is advanced and don’t think we won’t be talking.” 

Nick grumbled softly to himself, of course she would have been able to smell the high. “Yes My Lady.” 

“To the office now, we have things to discuss.” She commanded, the two nodded and scurried quickly to the room down the hall. 

Rochelle sighed and rubbed her head. “What am I going to do with him?” She finally gained her composer and headed down the long hallway towards the office. As she walked into the slightly lit room, she moved to her desk where here right hand, Leigh was standing. 

“My Lady.” Leigh said, bowing gracefully, pulling her chair out. Rochelle sat down looking towards the three in front of her. Her spy, Howard to her right, while Kevin was in the middle, and Nick on the other side. 

After a few minutes, Rochelle spoke. “I’ve gotten word from up north that Zoey’s clan has been overwhelmed with Day Walkers and they need our help.” 

The three men looked at each other, Zoey’s clan was one of their closest allies and knowing the Day Walkers were closing in on them was a bit too close for comfort. 

“When do we move out?” Nick asked.

“As soon as possible so we need to be well fed and ready to go.” Rochelle replied before looking at Howie and Kevin. “I need you to go on ahead and see if you can find the Day Walkers, try to see what they are planning.” 

Howie and Kevin quickly nodded and got up. “We will get ready and head out, My Lady.” Both men bowed and quickly made their way out of the room to get ready. 

“My Lady?” Leigh said softly. “Do you think we stand a chance?” 

Rochelle looked up at her right hand and nodded. “I do, between them and us, those Day Walkers won’t know what hit them. Go ready yourself, I need all of my clan at my side.” 

Leigh bowed and quickly left knowing she wanted to talk to Nick alone. Once the door was closed, the silence filled the room. Nick sat there in silence, he knew he was in trouble but his mind was busy back at the hideaway with Kimm to care. He was brought back to the present when he heard his Leader clear her throat. 

“Nickolas, to me.” 

Nick got up and moved around the desk, going to one knee, head bent. Rochelle pushed her chair back and stood up, she wasn’t one for making her followers feel small or degraded. 

“Nickolas, why?” She asked. “I thought we had broken you from this.” 

“You have My Lady, but there are times I still crave it and I still don’t agree with it.” Nick replied. 

“You know it’s against the law, yet you keep breaking it. Do you know how much of a risk I’m putting the entire clan in if the elders found out I’ve been allowing you to do this?” 

Nick closed his eyes trying not to get angry, Rochelle’s clan was one of the most respected in the area and she had worked hard to gain that respect, she was one of the first female leaders and had paved the way for others to follow in her footsteps. 

“I’m sorry My Lady.” Nick apologized, though it wasn’t sincere. “I truly have tried to control my cravings.”   
“And this female?” 

“She’s unlike anything I’ve ever met.” Nick said, getting lost in his thoughts. 

“Have you forgotten what happened the last time you brought someone here?” Rochelle asked. 

Nick growled and gritted his teeth. “No, but there’s no law that says we can’t look for mates.” 

Rochelle sighed softly. “You’re right, there isn’t, but please make sure she’s not going to stab us in the back like the last one did.” 

Nick sighed softly and nodded. “Yes My Lady.” 

Rochelle dismissed him and Nick quickly got up, moving towards the door wanting to get to his room. He stripped and headed for the bathroom, turning the water on before stepping in. He groaned softly thinking about Kimm, his cock started to awaken. His sex drive hadn’t been this high in decades. He ran his hand down his built chest and down to his thigh. He grunted as he wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking softly. 

His mind went back to his female he left behind, the feel of her body against his, her fangs and how they had sunk into his neck, the way she seduced her prey. Nick arched, his fingers moving faster and knew he was close. 

“Fuck...Kimm…” He whimpered out, ropes of thickness shooting out as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Finally, he let his hand unwrap from his soft cock, leaning back against the wall as his tried to regain his breathing. 

He finally cleaned himself up, shutting the water off, and getting out to dry off. He pulled on a pair of briefs and flopped into his bed, falling asleep wishing his mate was with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian sighed as he moved down the dimly lit hallway, the music from the club muffled by the walls but they still shook from the bass. He arrived at the private VIP room being greeted by two burly Day Walkers guarding the door. 

“Least you know how to be on time.” Elijah grunted. 

Brian glared at the older Day Walker. “Just let me through.” 

“Watch your tone halfling.” Darrian growled. 

Brian rolled his eyes and pushed past the two, turning the knob, and going in. The room was just as dark as the hallway, just a few lights scattered around the room to give off enough of a glow. Brian knew not to look anywhere but straight ahead, but he could feel his fellow Day Walkers eyes on him. He moved into the room towards the chair in the middle of the room, kneeling down on one knee, head down. 

“You called for me Sire?” Brian asked respectfully. 

A tattooed hand reached out for the glass of whiskey that was sitting in the holder of the chair. The glass disappeared into the darkness before coming back empty. Brian kept his head down but could hear the boots of his Leader hitting the floor as he moved towards the older Day Walker, the woman sitting on the arm of the chair leaned back against it watching quietly. 

The boots moved around Brian, adding to the thickness that was already in the room. Finally, the deep voice filled with darkness and alcohol spoke. 

“How is it that not only do I have that bitch female slipping into my club, but now I have another one finding his way in?” The voice asked. 

“I’m sorry Sire, they both averted my gaze.” Brian replied, knowing that wasn’t fully the truth. 

Brian winced feeling the sudden grip of his short curls, his head being forcefully lifted up. 

“I should slit your throat right here and now.” Alex growled. “You’re supposing the best spy, yet you keep failing me.” 

“I’m..I’m sorry Sire.” Brian whimpered. “I swear I didn’t see them go in or I would have sounded the alarm.” 

The grip didn’t loosen as Brian fought to keep the tears at bay, the blonde sitting on Alex’s chair grinned in delight watching her mate do what he did best, torture those under him. 

“So what about when she took Omar out back?” Alex growled. “You let that bitch almost drink him dry.” 

Brian’s eyes squeezed shut as Omar watched, his arms crossed. 

Alex leaned over. “He even told me you hesitated to leave with him after the two went back inside, now why would you do that?” 

“I...I..don’t know Sire, seeing the other vampire come out threw me.” Brian lied. 

Alex growled, throwing Brian down onto the ground before quickly moving over him and sitting on the older man. Brian hated when his Sire did this, almost always taking the wind out of him. 

“I know your lying and you better pray I never find out why.” Alex snarled. “I’m not as dumb as you seem to think I am.” 

Brian whimpered softly, his heart was racing. He finally felt Alex move off him and walk towards his chair, turning and sitting back down. Leighanne instantly moving her fingers over his neck to try and calm him down. 

Brian caught his breath getting back up but making sure to stay knelt down, risking a glance up at the blonde at his leader’s side, the reason he was in this mess to begin with. 

Leighanne glared at the man on his knees, she was still in such disbelief he was still holding onto hope something would happen between them. She couldn’t help but smirk remembering just how easy it had been to lure him away, making him think he actually had a chance with her. 

Alex finally spoke again. “Get out of my sight and don’t fail me again or you will find yourself no longer among us.” 

“Yes Sire.” Brian got up and moved quickly to the door, shutting it. 

Leighanne leaned down and kissed her mate’s neck gently. “What are you going to do my love?” 

Alex scratched his bearded chin before looking to his right where his tracker was sitting. 

“Follow him, he's hiding something and I want to know what.” 

The blonde woman stood up and knelt down. “Yes Sire, I will not fail you.” 

Kristin got up and moved out the door, Alex looked at his other Day Walkers. 

“Out.” 

The others knelt down before getting up and going out. Alex leaned back into his chair, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and finger, Leighanne slipping into his lap. 

“Let me help you relax.” She grinned. 

Alex moved his hand away from his face, sitting up and pulling her to him, his hands on her ass. Leighanne leaned over and kissed him hard, giving him what he wanted. 

Brian moved down the hall when he heard a voice he should have known would show up.   
“Well, that went well, don’t you think?” The voice asked. 

Brian turned hoping to connect with something solid, instead his arm went through the air. He growled lowly hearing the voice to his right. 

“Seriously? You’d think by now you know that never works.” The voice continued. “And you looking at Leighanne with that hope in your eyes. Like figure it out, she used you and you fell for it like a sap.” 

Brian jumped towards the voice, coming in contact with the wall, his hands catching him so he didn’t run into it. 

“That magic trick isn’t going to always save your ass.” Brian growled. 

The owner of the voice materialized next to him. “Until that happens, I’ll take my chances.” 

Brian looked to his left seeing the woman standing next to him, grinning like a cheshire cat. Her short hair, dark hair was spiked. She had on her normal dark blue shirt and jeans, along with a black jacket and shoes. 

Brian sighed and looked down. “ I am a sap, ain’t I?” 

Becca chuckled and nodded. “You are, but you’re my sap.” 

Brian grinned and pushed off the wall, pulling the slightly younger Day Walker into his arms, Becca melting into them.

“Thanks for being my pain in the ass.” 

Becca chuckled and let him go. “Someone has to look after your ass and it’s a nice enough of one for me to volunteer for the job.” 

He rolled his eyes and took a swing at her, Becca quickly catching his arm with her hand, grinning.

“You’ve been practicing.” 

“I have.” 

“Shall we then?” She asked. 

Brian nodded and they headed out of AJax and to the all night gym. Once in, they threw their bags to the side and got ready. 

“So, what you thinking tonight?” Becca asked. 

Brian thought for a moment, after everything that happened, he really needed to let off some steam. 

“Up for some boxing?” He asked. 

Becca grinned. “Always.” 

Brian stripped his pants off, leaving him in his shorts he had underneath, Becca pulling off her jacket and shirt, leaving her in her sports bra. She slipped her pants off, also having shorts on under. Brian did everything he could not to stare, Becca smirking feeling his blue eyes on her. 

They geared up and headed into the ring, both getting into their stances. Becca grinned letting Brian get in the first hit, blocking him. She went for his arm, connecting. 

“Damn girl.” Brian groaned. 

Becca giggled. “Come on, you should have dodged that.” 

The two continued to move and swing at each other, both getting hits in as well as blocking the other. 

“So talk.” Becca said, ducking as Brian took a swing at her. 

Brian sighed. “I never should have left my clan or him…” 

Becca stopped for a moment looking at the man in front of her, they had connected almost instantly after he had joined, but there was still so much about him she didn’t know. 

“So why did you? Other then you fell for Leighanne’s good looks and big boobs.” She teased, going for another hit, Brian blocking. Becca beamed proudly at him for doing so. 

“That’s really the only reason, other then I was a coward.” Brian replied, connecting with her arm. 

“Coward how?” Becca asked, moving to the left, not letting him get one on her twice in a row. 

Brian bit his lip and stopped, getting his breath for a moment. “I ran away from him...I got scared at the idea of being a Sire so I ran.” 

Becca’s eyes went wide. “Wait, you turned someone, then ran?” 

Brian lowered his head, sitting down on the mat, Becca sitting next to him now curious. 

He closed his eyes as the memories flooded his mind. “You’ve heard of the underground, right? Also known as the underworld?” 

Becca nodded even though she had never been there herself, always being told how dangerous the place was. 

“It was different back then, homeless humans would gather there for the night. It was a prime hunting spot, a vampire’s feast for the taking. I was there one night and found him at death’s door so once I got my fill, I slit my wrist and let him drink.” 

Brian stopped just for a moment, tears falling from eyes. “Once I realized what I did, I panicked. He was still out of it so I helped him up and took him back to my clan. I...I left him laying against the door and bolted. I watched two of my clan members take him in and disappeared.” 

Becca’s heart broke listening to him. “How long ago has that been?” 

“Two decades.” Brian sighed. “I never...never expected him to show up at AJax.” 

“That’s why you didn’t say anything.” Becca realized. 

“No and I know if Alex found out the truth, I’m good and dead.” 

Brian felt her arms wrap around and pull him close, Brian burying himself. 

“Well, this is nauseous.” 

Becca and Brian groaned hearing the familiar voice, one neither cared for. They pulled away and looked towards the dark haired woman. 

“What do you want Lauren?” Becca asked, getting up. 

Lauren sat her bag down and raised a brow. “ I would love to see you two leave so I could have some peace, but since this is a public place, guess I can deal with you.” 

Becca rolled her eyes, offering her hand to Brian, pulling him up. “We were actually just heading out.” 

The two ducked under the rope moving over to their bags and taking their gear off, putting it away. Lauren wrapped her hands and went the punching bag, ignoring what the two were doing. 

Just as Becca and Brian were headed for the showers, they heard.

“Shame you lost your position Becca.” Lauren said, never looking away from the bag as she punched it. 

Becca growled and started her way towards the younger woman, Brian grabbing her arm. “Whoa there...it’s not worth it.” 

She narrowed her eyes but nodded, relaxing and turning back towards Brian. He smiled softly and guided her out of the room, not seeing the smirk on Lauren’s face. 

Kristin watched from the shadows as Brian and Becca came out of the gym, rolling her eyes at their antics before Becca disappeared into a cloud of dust and Brian sped off towards the outskirts of town. 

“Where are you going?” Kristin asked herself, quickly following him. 

She knew he had her in speed, but her time in the Military had made her stealthy and her sense of smell was more advanced than the younger man’s so she wasn’t worried about him getting ahead of her, she had his scent and that’s all she needed. 

Kristin stopped just for a moment once she was outside the city, taking a deep breath she disappeared into the darkness of the woods knowing her eyesight wasn’t as strong in the dark. She ducked and dodged the trees and overgrowth of the ground, letting Brian’s scent lead her. She knew he would stay close or in the trees, he had always been a climber. 

Finally, she slowed down as she came to a clearing where the hideaway sat, she cautiously moved up the hill, looking over it. She saw Brian moving down to one of the trees and jumping into it before settling down on one of the higher branches. 

Kristin bent down herself staying in the dark watching quietly. It felt like forever but her patience was finally rewarded when she saw two people walk out of the house, her eyes wide. Brian had been keeping an eye on the one he had Sired this entire time. She watched as the taller blonde leaned down and kissed the woman before backing away and darting off. 

Kristin knew she needed to get back to the city and let Alex know what she had found. She turned to head back before stopping and looking at the man up in the tree biting her lip. She closed her eyes and made her decision before running off. 

Nick made it back to the house and went inside, sighing softly. He missed Kimm already and couldn’t wait to get back to her once this fight was over. He moved to the office and opened the door to see Rochelle and Leigh talking among themselves before looking up. 

“Where have you been?” Rochelle asked. 

Nick bowed before lifting back up. “I’m sorry My Lady, I was out feeding and preparing for this fight. Have you heard from Howard or Kevin?” 

Rochelle sighed. “No and I’m starting to get worried.” 

Nick bit his lip, he may have butted heads with Kevin, but that didn’t mean he wanted to see something happen to the older man. “What do you think we should do?” 

“Zoey needs us now, we leave tomorrow night.” Rochelle replied. “So get your rest, you’ll need it.” 

Nick nodded and bowed again before leaving the room. He moved up the stairs and to his room, he was worried about Howie and Kevin, hoping they were okay. He fell asleep with his brothers and Kimm on his mind, hoping all three were safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristin whimpered as she was forcefully fucked, being pulled off and forced down onto Alex’s cock. She hated anything to do with sex and her leader knew it was the perfect punishment for her. He grunted and shot his load inside her mouth, forcing her to stay on him and swallow the load, Leighanne and the others watching. Alex finally pulled his cock out, throwing her onto the floor. 

Kristin shook her head, hating the taste in her mouth, feeling used and violated. She saw his hand reach down and wrap around her neck, lifting her up and squeezing. 

“Now, do you want to change your story?” Alex growled. 

“N..no...I..swear...I..I’m..telling..you..the..truth…H..He..never...never.. left.. the..city.” Kristin stuttered, feeling the air being restricted. 

The door quickly opened as Elijah came in causing Alex to throw the blonde onto the floor, hearing her cough and get her breath back, her hand going up to her neck. Alex turned towards the younger man, eyes red. 

“This better be good.” Alex growled. 

It took the younger Day Walker took a minute to get his breath before kneeling down and looking up at his Sire. 

“Sire, she’s back.” Elijah finally said. 

Alex walked over to the younger man, his head quickly going down. “You’re sure it’s her?” 

“Yes Sire.” 

Lauren leaned against the wall as Alex moved her way. “It’s time to prove yourself again and don’t make me regret giving you the position you now hold.” 

Lauren quickly knelt, head down. “Yes Sire, I will not fail you.” 

Alex dismissed her and Lauren quickly made her way out of the room and to the main area, she looked around for her target and grinned seeing her dancing with a redhead. Lauren moved over to the two, moving right behind Kimm. 

“Hey there sexy.” Lauren said softly right into Kimm’s ear. 

Kimm let go of the woman she was dancing with and turned around, eyes wide looking into a pair of blue eyes. The other woman scuffed and walked off, Kimm completely forgetting she was there. 

“Hi..hi.” Kimm replied. 

Lauren grinned and wrapped her arm around Kimm’s waist, pulling her close. “So, what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a club like this?” 

Kimm could tell she wasn’t human, but her nose was struggling to pinpoint exactly what the other woman was. She played on the cautious side and replied, licking her lips. 

“Came looking for some company.” 

Lauren grinned, her hand snaking up Kimm’s back. “You look good enough to eat, do you have a place nearby?” 

Kimm shook and nodded, not realizing Lauren was leading her right out of the club and to her car. Alex watched from the roof, Elijah walking up next to his leader. 

“Take Darrian and follow them, take her to the underworld.” Alex commanded. 

“Yes Sire.” 

The younger man turned and quickly headed back down to grab Darrian so they didn’t lose the trail or scent. Kimm unlocked the door and shut it before Lauren pushed her against it, kissing her hard, their hands roaming each others bodies, the younger woman leaning her head back letting Kimm smell the blood that was rushing through her. 

Hungry and not thinking, Kimm lowered her head and sank her fangs into the woman’s neck, drinking the warm blood but something was off, the blood didn’t taste the same but when she went to pull away, she felt Lauren’s hand hold her down, forcing her to drink until she felt her body go limp. 

Lauren let her body fall to the floor, grinning before looking up seeing Elijah and Darrian come up the steps and into the house. 

“Well done Lauren.” Darrian grinned. “No wonder Alex gave you Becca’s position.” 

Lauren chuckled softly. “Well, poisonous blood is much more useful than the pathetic ability she has.” 

“How long will she be out?” Elijah asked, helping the other Day Walker lift Kimm’s limp body off the floor. 

“A few hours, I made sure my blood would only knock her out and not flat out kill her, not about to endure Alex’s wrath.” 

The two men nodded and headed out putting Kimm’s body into the car, heading off towards the underworld, not realizing they were being followed. 

Leaves rustled under quick moving feet as Rochelle, Leigh, and Nick ran through the woods towards the meeting point, they had held off leaving for as long as they could, praying Howard and Kevin had decided to go on ahead and were with Zoey and her clan. Their faces fell as they slowed down not seeing either man with them. 

“You’re here.” Zoey said, hugging her fellow leader. 

Rochelle nodded and hugged the brown haired woman back before letting go, Zoey looking around. “Where is Howard and Kevin?” 

Rochelle sighed. “I was hoping they were with you.” 

Bre let go of Leigh. “We haven’t seen either of them.” 

“You don’t think something happened to them, do you?” Jillian asked. 

“No, my boys are much more skilled and smart enough to not get caught.” Rochelle said in confidence knowing that even the most skilled had been caught and killed but pushed the thought out of her mind. 

Zoey looked at her spy. “Rachel, did you see either of them while you were out?” 

“No My Lady.” Rachel sadly answered. 

“Do you want me to see if I can track them down?” Bre asked. 

Zoey looked at her tracker and shook her head. “No, we need you here.” 

“Yes My Lady.” 

After a few minutes, Nick’s ears perked making the others looked up. 

“What is it Nick?” 

“They’re here.” Nick replied. 

The two leaders looked at each other and nodded. “To your positions.” 

The two clans scattered as Rochelle and Zoey stood out in the open. Nick and Bre jumped up into a couple of nearby trees, both nodding at each other. Jillian slid under some brush, readying herself. Leigh and Rachel slipped behind a couple of trees a bit further away. 

“I wish your other two boys were here.” Zoey whispered. 

“I know, but I also know we can handle this.” Rochelle reassured. 

“I hope you’re right.” 

Everything went still, the wind had even seemed to sense something about to happen as red eyes began to appear in the distance, the moon being the only light to filter through the thick trees. Rochelle and Zoey growled softly seeing the group of Day Walkers coming from different directions, there were more than they had thought. 

The leader walked out once he had stopped the group. He moved towards the two vampire females, stopping just inches from them. 

“This doesn’t have to end in bloodshed.” He said. “Just come quietly and we will make sure you leave this world as painless as possible.” 

“We know all about how you take care of our kind.” Zoey snarled. 

While the women kept the leader busy, Leigh and Rachel were taking Day Walkers down silently, sneaking behind and wrapping their arms around them, covering their mouths as they twist and broke their necks, watching them fall into a pile of dust. They knew they wouldn’t be able to take them all down, but the more they could take care of before they realized what was going on, the better the odds. 

“Ladies please, I’m just trying to keep this as peaceful as possible.” He insisted. 

“Yeah, I bet you are.” Rochelle spat. 

He backed away, his hands up in front of him. “If that’s how you truly feel.” 

Rochelle and Zoey readied themselves. 

“Attack! Leave no survivors!” 

The group ran towards the two, some falling to their deaths as Nick and Bre jumped from their trees, ripping their heads off as they turned to dust and bolted towards the others. Rochelle ducked and grabbed arms, pulling them back and snapping their head off, Zoey roundhouse kicked another in the head, both turning into dust. 

Jillian watched and waited before jumping out, sliding right between one of the male’s legs, her fangs ripping right through his inner thigh close to his cock. He howled and turned into dust as she spit trying to get the metal taste out of her mouth. 

“Damn I hate men.” She grumbled. 

Nick felt one of the Walkers jump on his back, making him walk backwards right into one of the trees hard enough to hear the female’s scream of pain before dropping into a pile at his feet. He looked to his left panting hard, his ears perking. He grinned and whistled, seeing a group closing in on Jillian. 

“Hey fuckers! Come get me!” Nick taunted, running into the darkness. 

The group ran after the blonde, Jillian finding her exit and ran to aid her leader. 

Nick jumped up into one of the trees, red eyes glowing watching the group made their way into the darkness knowing Day Walkers couldn’t see near as well in the dark. 

“I don’t like this man.” 

“Don’t be such a coward.” 

Nick grinned. “What’s the matter? Having some trouble seeing.” 

“You son of a bitch...come out here and say that to our faces.” 

Nick chuckled as he jumped from tree to tree, making sure his voice was coming from every direction. 

“I thought Day Walkers were supposed to be all powerful, above us vampires.” Nick continued his taunting. 

“Derek, let’s get out of here. You know we can’t see as well.” 

“Stop being such a coward.” Derek growled. 

Nick grinned seeing a dark shadow moving closer to the group. 

“Derek, I’m getting out of here.” Jeremy said, backing away but didn’t get far when he fell and was pulled away, his screams echoing. 

Suddenly, something jumped out of the shadows onto the others, screams could be heard for miles before the silence settled in. 

Derek’s breathing had hiked as everything went silent, his entire group was gone. He turned around not able to see a thing until he heard the low growl, his eyes going wide seeing red eyes appear in front of him. 

“Demon! St..stay back!” He screamed as he turned to run, not getting far as he was pushed down and ripped apart, his scream echoing before going silent. 

Nick jumped down from his tree and moved towards the shadowed figure, grinning. 

“And here I didn’t think you got involved anymore.” He chuckled. 

The figure turned, laying her large paw down and walked over to him, rubbing against him. “Well you know, couldn’t let my boy have all the fun.” 

Nick ran his hand through her soft fur, hearing her purr softly. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Yeah, I’ve kinda been busy.” 

The feline looked up seeing the look on his face and sighed. “Not again.” 

“We can talk later, Rochelle and the others need help.” Nick said. 

The feline nodded and ran after Nick, getting back just to see the group of Day Walkers had not only grown, but were closing in on the groups. Nick and the feline nodded before separating and running right in, taking out as many as they could while making their way to the middle. 

“Nice to see you back.” Rochelle panted. 

“Sorry My Lady, I had to get a group off of Jillian.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Jillian grinned up at the blonde. 

Nick nodded before putting his focus back on the horde of Day Walkers. Rochelle looking down long enough to see the black feline next to Nick and chuckled. 

“Decided to join the party?” 

“Figured I needed to get out and stretch my claws.” 

The fight continued, the small group easily becoming overwhelmed until screams started to fill the air from the back, Day Walkers going down one by one. Rochelle felt the air around her and looked seeing Howard and Kevin next to her. 

“You’re both okay.” Rochelle sighed in relief. 

“Sorry for worrying you My Lady.” Howard replied. “We had to find some backup.” 

Rochelle and Zoey watched as other groups started to pull Day Walkers down, grinning seeing familiar faces. 

Kevin growled and went after the leader, getting knocked away, he shook his head and quickly got back up, running back. The fight went on for hours, the vampires finally making headway as the surviving Day Walkers began to retreat knowing their numbers had been decreased significantly. 

“Where you going cowards?!” Derek yelled. 

“Sorry sir, but there’s to many.” 

Derek growled and went after Rochelle. The feline looking up just as she had taken out another Day Walker, running off towards the leader.

“Rochelle! Look out!” The feline yelled. 

Rochelle turned just long enough to feel herself being pushed to the ground, curling up sure this was the end before feeling the weight of the man be pushed off her, looking up as the feline ripped right into him, blood splattering everywhere as he screamed before going silent. 

Howard and Kevin quickly went to their leader’s side, helping her up. 

“Are you okay My Lady?” Kevin asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

Nick ran over to the feline. “You okay?” 

The black cat looked up and nodded, licking his cheek. “I’m fine, glad I was able to get to her before he could kill her.” 

Nick nodded in agreement. Finally, the woods went silent as the groups all came together making sure everyone was okay. 

“Thank you all for coming and helping us.” 

The clans nodded. “We are sorry we didn’t get here soon.” 

“You got here, that’s all that matters.” Rochelle panted softly. 

“We need to get you back home My Lady.” Howard said softly. 

Rochelle nodded and let him scoop her up as they ran towards their home. The clans began to go their own ways, Nick staying behind with the feline looking down at her. 

“Go, she needs her clan with her.” The feline said. “You know how to find me.” 

Nick nodded. “I’ll see you soon.” 

The two separated, the feline headed back into the darkness as Nick ran off to catch up to his clan.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimm groaned softly as she began to wake up, her head pounding. She tried to move but quickly realized she was tied. She struggled but the pounding prevented her from struggling to much. 

“Well, look who’s finally awake.” A voice said. 

“Where..where am I?” Kimm asked, trying to clear her foggy brain. 

“Don’t worry little lady, we’ll take good care of you.” Another voice said. 

Outside, Brian watched and knew he had to figure out a way to get Nick to her without him seeing the older vampire. Brian jumped down and headed towards the woods, praying the younger man would be at the hideaway or on his way. 

Nick paced back and forth anxiously, something wasn’t right. Rochelle was fully healed but he was still worried about leaving her side. 

“Nick, to me.” Rochelle commanded. 

Nick quickly made his way to her side, kneeling down, feeling her hand run through his freshly cut locks. 

“Nick, I can see the worry in your eyes.” Rochelle said softly. “Go, I’m sure she’s worried about you as well.” 

“Are you sure My Lady?” Nick asked. 

Rochelle nodded. “Yes, go, but don’t stay away too long.” 

“I won’t My Lady, I promise.” 

Nick quickly got up and ran out the door, almost running into Leigh. She moved out of the way and looked towards her leader, moving to her. 

“ My Lady, isn’t it time to tell him the truth?” Leigh asked. 

“No, it’s not our place to tell him.” Rochelle replied. “He can’t hide from him forever.” 

Brian made it to the hideaway and knew Nick hadn’t been there, the faint scent of Kimm was the only thing that lingered. He knew his scent could lead Nick right to Kimm without Brian and him actually coming face to face, the shame was still too great for Brian to actually face the one he had Sired then ran off on. 

Brian moved around the hideaway before running towards the city, trying to fight the urge to jump into the trees like he normally would, wanting Nick to stay on the ground. Once he was a good distance from the hideaway, he slipped behind one of the trees and waited. 

NIck made his way through the dark woods, his gut still turning as he ducked and dodged his way through the brush and trees, not slowing down until he came to the hill that overlooked the hideaway. He took a minute to get his breath before moving down the hill and towards the house, something wasn’t right. As Nick moved closer, he could smell a familiar yet unfamiliar scent floating through the air, causing his guard to go up as he unlocked the door and moved inside. Kimm’s scent was nowhere to be found and his gut only turned more. He shouldn’t have left her for so long, he should have came back as soon as the fight was over. 

“Kimm!” He yelled, moving through the rooms, one by one. He quickly went back outside, the strong scent filling his nose. 

He moved down the steps looking to his left and took a breath, praying the scent would lead him to Kimm. Nick kept his focus forward, letting the scent lead him making him quickly realize he was headed straight for the city. He picked up his pace and kept going, trying to ignore the memories that were trying to plague his mind. 

Brian’s ears perked hearing nearby rustling and knew it was time to go. He pushed off the tree he had been hiding behind and continued towards the underworld. As Nick ran, his mind was running just as fast, he didn’t know what he would find or where he was being led, all he knew was that he needed to get to his new love. 

Brian kept his ears up and alert, he could hear Nick’s footsteps behind him but knew the younger man didn’t have the speed to actually catch up to him. He smiled seeing the city lights ahead, but detoured to the left, heading straight for the underworld. 

Nick panted hard as the city lights came into view, leaning over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The scent had moved to his left and he didn’t like it, that uneasy feeling washed over him. Why was the scent taking him to the underworld? 

“Kimm…” 

Nick stood back up and started his run again, the underworld was the last place he wanted either of them to be. 

Darrian watched outside through the window of the house snarling in disgust. “Look at them out there, so strung out and high.” 

“It’s a shame we can’t have fun with this one.” Elijah grinned, his fingers running across Kimm’s face and neck. 

Kimm growled and snapped at his fingers earning her a slap to the face. “You little bitch! Try and bite me.”

Kimm’s breathing was hard as she looked back up towards the Day Walkers, her eyes were red and she could feel the rage building inside her. 

Elijah bent down in front of her smirking. “What’s the matter little girl? Did you think someone was going to come looking for you?” 

Darrian looked at the younger Day Walker and rolled his eyes. “Stop taunting her.” 

The younger man looked back at his partner. “What? Like she can….” 

He didn’t have time to finish when he felt himself being pushed across the floor and slammed against the wall, knocking him out. 

“YOU BITCH!” Darrian screamed, going for her. 

Kimm snarled and lifted up, headbutting him the same way she did Elijah. She could feel the rage inside her nearing its peak as she pushed on the ropes, feeling them rip and tear until they and the chair fell to the floor. Kimm’s rage was out of control as she bolted for the door and ran. 

Brian jumped up into the same tree had been spying in just to see Kimm run out of the house and down the cracked and dirty road towards the popular area of the underworld.

“Shit..” Brian whispered, hearing the rustling behind him and moved up higher into the tree so Nick wouldn’t see him. 

Nick came to a stop, the scent having moved up into the trees, he looked up but couldn’t see anything. He finally looked down towards the house, seeing the door standing wide open and the scent of his mate finally hitting his nose. He quickly made his way inside the house, Brian letting out a huge sigh of relief. NIck moved around the small house, looking to his right seeing the two Day Walkers passed out cold as well as the broken ropes and chair. Kimm’s scent was all over the house, mixed with the Day Walkers. They were such easy targets, he could have killed them right then, two more Day Walkers out of commission but his main concern was finding Kimm and he left them, running back out, now following Kimm’s scent. 

Kimm continued to move down the old, cracked road that had been long abandoned, not seeing anything but red as she continued to move, not feeling the pulls and tugs at her from those that littered the dusty pavement. She felt her head start to get heavy as her rage eased, her strength complete depleted as she fell to the ground. 

Nick moved through the crowded road, ignoring those around him who were trying to pull him down, kicking any who got in his way, he could sense her, knew she was close, and that’s all he could focus on was getting to her. His memories of the area were not good ones and he avoided this part of the city ever since had become clean enough to not rely on the highs, but there was more to it. He knew this was where his Sire had found him before taking him to Rochelle and leaving him behind. Nick shook the memories away and put his focus back on finding Kimm. 

Finally, he came to a stop panting hard seeing her limp body on the ground. “Kimm!” He ran to her and scooped her into his arms, pulling her to him. He laid his fingers on her neck and could feel her pulse, but it was weak, she needed to feed. 

He picked her up and headed back towards the woods, wanting to get out of the underworld. Once he was back into the safety of the woods, he laid her down and slit his wrist, putting it up to her mouth. 

The warm drops of blood started to hit her tongue, her mouth opened instantly recognizing the sweetness of his blood. Her eyes finally opened but her vision was still blurred, looking up seeing him over her, tears falling from her eyes. She could feel her strength return, but the fire from the high was also beginning to course through her body. 

"Nice and slow baby girl.The high is going to hit you soon but it'll help." Nick cooed softly as he held her. He licked his wrist to close the wound before surrounding her with his arms, holding her to him.

Leaning into him, she let her body relax and go,feeling a mixture of high, pain, and tiredness. Nick kissed her head softly, lifting her up into his arms. “Wrap your arms around my neck love.” 

Kimm did so and held onto him, burying her head into his neck. He sighed happily and kissed his forehead. "Sleep my love your safe now." Kimm fell asleep in his arms as he ran back towards the hideaway.

Darrian shook his head groaning softly as he slowly got up, his hand on his head as it pounded, Elijah groaning next to him. 

“That bitch better hope I never see her again.” Darrian groaned. He got up, rubbing the back of his head as he walked outside, looking up seeing a shadow jumping from the tree nearby and running off, Elijah coming up behind him.

“What is it?” He asked. 

“I think I saw something, but not sure.” 

“Come on, we might as well get our torture out of the way.” Elijah sighed knowing Alex was going to be pissed that Kimm had gotten away.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian panted hard seeing the hidden cabin come into view, he hadn’t been in this area of the woods for years, but he needed the comfort it brought. He moved to the door and turned the knob before walking in. The fire was warm and welcoming as he moved through the living room looking around, ears perked as he listened for anything. 

“Well, look who came home.” A voice said. 

Brian closed his eyes and groaned before opening them up seeing a form move his way, coming into view as the figure moved closer. Her dark hair flowing down to her shoulders, black leather top and pants coming into view. High heel boots moving towards the older man as she fully appeared in front of him. 

“Where’s Heather?” Brian asked. 

“And here I thought you came back to see me.” Ashley grinned. 

Brian raised a brow before moving away from her. “Just, where’s your twin?” 

“I’m right here.” Heather replied, closing the door. Her jeans and shirt showed a bit of tatter to them, but still modest enough to keep herself covered. She reached over to grab her glasses from the nearby table, putting them on. Her shoulder length brown hair slightly frizzy, her ears pointed slightly at the tips. 

Brian turned to see the older twin come in and walk towards them. “And what do we owe this pleasure?” 

He moved to the table in the kitchen, the sun had started to come up as Heather and Ashley went around the cabin, pulling the dark blinds over every window, Ashley sitting down next to Brian, Heather warming up a mug of blood for each of them, bringing them to the table. Ashley and Brian taking theirs, drinking slowly. 

Brian laid his mug down, his head down. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” 

Ashley snorted. “You should have thought about that before you went after a pair of big boobs.” 

Brian glared at the younger woman. “You’re really not going to let me live that down, are you?” 

“Well, I mean, what you did Sire someone then ran off."

Heather listened silently, drinking her blood, crossing her legs listening to the two. 

“I made a mistake, okay?” Brian huffed. 

Ashley rolled her eyes before going back to her drink, going silent. Brian put his attention back onto the other twin. 

“How’s he doing?” He asked. 

“Well.” Heather replied. “I think he’s met someone.” 

Brian nodded. “He met her.” 

Heather and Ashley both sat up, their attention fully on the man in front of them. “So they are together finally?” 

“Yes, he just saved her from Darrian and Elijah.” Brian explained. 

“And how did he find her?” Ashley asked. 

Brian bit his lip. “I followed them, then led him to her.” 

The twins looked at each other, shocked. “But you didn’t let him see you.” 

“No.” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Ashley grumbled. 

Heather sighed, rubbing her head. She loved her twin and Brian, but they truly bickered like an old married couple. They went silent for the longest time before Heather finally spoke. 

“So now the next phase is to have Nick train her.” Heather spoke. 

“She still hasn’t been able to control her rage, she passes out every time she goes into it.” Ashley replied. 

“That’s something we will have to help Nick with once he gets her basic training done.” 

Brian stayed silent, his fingers running over the rim of his mug. “Do you really think they are the ones who can save us?” 

“I do, we’ve been watching Kimm since she was young, she just needs some guidance and Nick has shown natural leader skills ever since I got him cleaned.” 

“I should have never left him.” Brian growled, slamming his mug down. “I should have been there to help him!” 

“Well, I’m not going to sit here and say you’re wrong.” Ashley huffed. 

“He rebelled because he was and still is hurt, Brian, he knows who his Sire is, he just doesn’t know your name.” 

Brian’s eyes went wide. “Ho...How? He was completely out of it when I got him to the house.” 

“He was out of it yes, but he admitted that he remembered seeing you run off.” Heather sighed softly, remembering that night. It had been a rough one, Nick had been banging on the door of the room she had locked him in, trying to rid his body of the highs and the need for them. Yelling and screaming before he finally fell to the floor, tears streaming as he admitted to remembering being left. It still brought tears to her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. 

“You can’t keep hiding from him, he deserves to know the truth. Deserves to know he’s part Day Walker and why you left him.” 

Brian sighed softly. “I know he does, but I can’t risk anything right now. Alex already suspects something.” 

“Not good.” Ashley said. 

“No it’s not. I’m trying everything I can to keep my head down and just hold out until Nick can get Kimm trained.” 

The three continued to talk until Brian realized he needed to get back, he had been gone for too long. He hugged the twins before slipping out, the sun burning his skin slightly but not enough to do damage as he ran back towards the city, thankful he had more Day Walker in him then Vampire. 

Heather shut the door and turned to look at her twin. “What?” 

“Nothing, I just hope this works.” Ashley sighed. 

Heather moved over to the younger woman, hugging her tightly. “It will, it’s just going to take time.” 

Ashley nodded as they headed up to their rooms, getting the much needed sleep they both needed, Heather knowing Nick would be around soon. 

Nightfall once again fell onto the world, Nick slowly waking up and yawning. He looked down at the woman sleeping next to him, his fingers running gently through her hair and down her cheek gently. 

"Baby girl,time to wake up." He cooed softly.

Kimm opened her eyes seeing the beautiful blues staring back at her.

"Hi," She said softly, "thank you for saving me."

"I wasn't going to let you die, I just found you." He replied, kissing her softly. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

“We need to feed, do you feel up to it?” Nick asked. 

Kimm nodded softly. “Yeah.” 

He nodded and helped her up and out of bed. She was still a bit wobbly, but he was there at her side the entire time. Once she was stable, they headed out of the hideaway and towards the city. He knew going back to the AJax was not an option, so he took her to one of his other hunting spots where the homeless usually gathered each night. The two vampires made it to the bridge, both looking over it. The colder weather had started to move in, wind blowing through their hair and coats, Kimm pulling hers up closer. Nick looked over at her, pulling her into his arms, letting her feel his warmth.

"Ever hunted like this before?" He asked.

"No,but oh,this is going to be so good." She smiled back at him, her eyes turning red.

She jumped up and over the side of the bridge, flying through the air as she landed into the shadows.

He followed her but quickly pulled her back to him. "You can't just run in. You have to be quiet your tricks you use at the club won't work here. Stay in the shadows and go after the ones that are asleep or look like they are so far gone they won't be able to comprehend what's going on." Nick looked at her making sure she saw the seriousness in his red eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kimm apologized, looking down.

He lifted her head up and kissed her softly, his eyes turning blue again. "Its okay I just don't want a repeat of what just happened. I don't want you taken again."

Kimm smiled softly."It won't happen again, I'll be careful."

He nodded and let her go so they could get their fill. He knew he had a lot to teach her but he was willing to do so. Kimm moved through the shadows, drinking and getting her fill, but she was missing the thrill of the hunt, the rush of seducing and making her prey fall for her. 

Nick leaned back against the wall of the bridge his legs stretched out in front of him while his arms were crossed. He had kept his eyes on her once he had eaten his fill. He smiled seeing her head his way and could tell she was full. 

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I'm full if that's what you mean."

He pushed himself up off the wall and pulled Kimm to him. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't fulfill my other needs. This is a quick way for me to get full but I miss the excitement of the hunt. The thrill,being seductive." Kimm explained, looking into his eyes.

He kissed her as his hands move down her back and over her ass before he pulled away. “I know, how did they find you anyways?” 

“I went back to AJax and left with a dark haired woman. We went back to my place and the last thing I remember was being forced to drink from her.” Kimm shivered as the reminder of the taste came back to her. “She didn’t taste right, like her blood was…” 

“Laced with mercury and led.” Nick finished, sighing softly. 

“Yeah...How?” Kimm asked, slightly stunned. 

“I’ve always been attracted to Day Walkers and Vampires, she hooked me pretty quick, her name’s Lauren and she can be deadly.” Nick replied. “She can change her blood type depending on what her mission is. I let her get to close and she led a group of Walkers right to my clan’s old home.” 

“Is that why you haven’t taken me to meet your clan?” Kimm asked. 

Nick nodded softly. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but Rochelle wants me to keep you at a distance for now.” 

Kimm nodded softly in understanding. “I understand, I hope I can gain her trust one day.” 

“You will.” Nick encouraged. 

The two headed back towards the hideaway, both full and content. Nick and Kimm made it back just as the sun was starting to rise, quickly slipping through the door and closing it. They headed up the stairs and into their room, curling up with each other and falling asleep. 

Kimm woke up to an empty pair of arms and sighed softly, she knew he’d be between both homes but it didn’t make things any easier. She missed him when he was gone, almost like a half of her went with him anytime he had to leave. She got up and headed out, going into the city, and getting a quick fill at the bridge her and Nick had been to the night before. It wasn’t the same, but she knew it was the safest place to hunt for now. 

She went back to her old home and went inside, she could still smell the slight stench of Day Walker but ignored it as she headed to her room and packed up some of her favorite outfits knowing she wouldn’t be back, she wanted to be with Nick. 

Making it home safely, she took her clothes up to the bedroom, laying them on the bed. She took her shoes off and moved over to the closet seeing some extra hangers. She got her outfits hung and put away before putting her other clothes in the dresser. 

Once her clothes were put away, her mind began to wonder about what else was in the house she now called home. What kind of surprises lurked behind the doors?

Kimm decided to have a look around, going room to room before running across his study. Inside there were massive amounts of books about the highs, a desk, and a plush leather chair. Kimm turned on the nearby lap, letting the room light up with a soft glow. She moved over to the desk, her hand running across the wood and over one of the books that were left opened. She didn’t want to cause him to lose his place, but she was curious now about what the books contained. 

She picked up one that was closed, her interested perked at the title. She moved around the large desk and slid down into the soft chair, Nick’s scent was light, but there. She sunk back into the chair letting the scent of her love wrap her like a warm blanket as she opened the book. 

It explained about the highs and the effects some claimed they experienced while under,from super strength to insanity. Most dismissed it as hallucinations brought on by the  
highs. She could see just from all the markings and side notes how determined Nick was to uncover the truth behind the ban, and now she was just as intrigued by these claims and if they were true or not. 

Could she experience super strength or go insane while being high?? Did she really want to know?

So far the only things she had experienced was the fire that ran through her and how sleepy it made her, but could there be something more if the highs could be channeled into something else? 

“Intriguing, isn’t it?” 

Kimm jumped and turned seeing Nick leaned against the frame of the door, her face bright red that she had been caught in his study. 

“I’m sorry.” Kimm said softly. 

Nick shook his head, moving over the leather chair and kissing her softly before pulling away. “Don’t be, I never said you couldn’t come in here.” 

Kimm kissed him back before getting up, sighing happily feeling his arms wrap around her. “Could this stuff be true?” 

“I don’t know, that’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Nick replied, rubbing her back gently. 

“I’ve tried finding those who have made the claims but the records have shown that they had either disappeared or killed themselves.” 

“Do you believe that?” Kimm asked. 

“No, I think someone is trying to keep the truth hidden for their own personal reasons.” 

“Have you eaten?” Nick asked after a few minutes. 

“Yes I have, I went back to the bridge.” 

Nick nodded. “Good, tomorrow night we start your training.” 

Kimm shook slightly but calmed once she felt his grip tighten around her. 

“It’ll be okay, I’ll be by your side the entire time.”


	8. Chapter 8

The moon hung high in the sky, partly covered by the night clouds, giving off a glow that wasn’t as bright but still beautiful as ever. The trees were bare, leaves scattered all around the floor of the woods as well as the driveway of the hideaway. The promise of the first snow was in the air and could be felt each time the wind would howl. 

Kimm panted hard as she looked up at the dark sky which was filled with hundreds of bright stars, the cold wind running across her body. Her and Nick had been training for the last couple of hours, working on her sense of smell. She had pinned him twice and lost him the third time. 

Nick jumped down from the tree, beaming proudly at her. “Well done baby girl.” 

Kimm smiled looking at the man next to her, a soft blush gracing her pale cheeks. “Thanks, I almost had you that third time.” 

Nick chuckled and nodded. “You did, you were about four trees away from me.” 

Kimm giggled and kissed him softly, sighing happily feeling his arms around her and pulling her close. They pulled away and headed towards one of the fallen trees, sitting down. They stayed quiet before Kimm’s voice softly hit his ears. 

“How did you end up in Rochelle’s clan?” Kimm asked. 

Nick closed his eyes as the memories plagued him. “I was turned and left behind on her doorstep.” 

Kimm’s eyes went wide. “You were left?” 

Nick nodded. “He found me in the underworld strung out and near death. My life hadn’t been the greatest. I had a full fledged career in the music industry until I got stupid and sunk into the darker world of fame, getting into drugs and drinking. So once my habits started affecting my job and money flow, my family pretty much turned their backs on me and it all went downhill from there.” 

“So that’s when you ended up in the Underworld?” 

“Pretty much, lost everything and had nowhere to go.” Nick sighed. “I don’t remember much from that night because of how gone I was, but I remember seeing a blurred shadow and something sharp pierce my neck. It hurt like a bitch but I felt my body relax and I just gave in, hoping whatever was on me was going to take me away from the hell I had been living in.” Nick stopped for a moment, Kimm’s hand moving over his. He looked over at the woman next to him, smiling softly letting his hand intertwined with hers. 

“So what happened after he took you back to the house?” 

“He knocked on the door and bolted, haven’t seen him since. The clan took me in and I put them through hell and back. I thought they would give up on me and throw me out but they didn’t, even when I discovered the highs and realized they had the same effects as the drugs I used to take, I indulged myself until Ro had had enough and sent me away, that’s when I met Heather. She locked me in a room and didn’t let me out until the withdrawals had subsided. Been clean for the most part since, that’s why I got us out of the Underworld as quick as I did, I didn’t want those temptations flaring up again and I just hate being in that area.” 

“What about you?” He asked. 

Kimm closed her eyes sighing softly. “I don’t remember much, but I remember a lot of screaming and it was dark.” 

The images came back to her, the voices coming in a muffled tone. 

“The trees were a blur as they passed by me but I wasn’t running. I was on something soft, my hands were gripping the softness so I wouldn’t fall off. There was someone else next to me, yelling for whatever I was on to keep running and not to stop.” 

Nick sat there listening to her seeing the reactions on her face as the memories passed through her mind. 

“I ended up passing out and when I came to I wasn’t in the woods anymore and was alone, but each night I had a meal waiting for me and I always felt like someone was watching over me as I learned and honed my skills as much as I could.”

“Do you remember anything that was said?” Nick asked. 

“I only remember the voices saying we can’t let her get away, that she has to be destroyed.” Kimm shivered softly. 

The two went silent as the wind blew around them, Nick didn’t know what to say but with everything she had revealed, made him that much more determined to keep her safe and help her build her skills.

After a few minutes Kimm finally asked. “How did you find out where I was by the way?” 

“Someone led me to you, it’s been bugging me ever since too. I know I’ve smelt it before, but I can’t remember when or where.” Nick replied.

“I’m sorry love.” 

“Don’t be, I’m not gonna dwell on it. It led me to you, that’s all that mattered.” Nick smiled, pulling her into his arms. 

“Did you want to get some more training in before we head back?” Nick asked.  
Kimm grinned and nodded. “Yes.”

Nick smirked and got up before bolting off again, Kimm quick to follow. He did everything he could to confuse and derail her sense of smell, she lost him once his scent started to blend with the trees and brush, but it had been a successful first night.

As they headed back to the hideaway, Kimm knew this was where she belonged, that the man next to her was the one to teach her what she needed to know.

Nick turned towards her, seeing her lost in her thoughts.

“Everything ok love?” He asked.

Kimm startled. “Yes I’m fine”. Putting on a smile not letting him know how she really felt. Nick nodded softly and could tell she was lying but didn’t push. He led her inside the hideaway, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex sat in his chair rubbing his head as he watched the man on the floor curl up in pain from the kicking he was receiving. Brian knew it was coming but Alex had never let it go for this long and he didn’t know if his leader was going to call the punishment off or kill him right there. 

“That’s enough.” Alex finally spoke, watching the two Day Walkers move away, Brian rolling to his side, still curled up. Alex got up and moved down to the crumpled man on the floor, hearing the soft groans coming from the older man. 

Brian wasn’t sure what to expect, keeping himself curled inward not that he felt like moving anyways and was sure some parts of him were either broken or at least bruised. He winced feeling the younger man’s hand in his hair, pulling him up as Brian screamed from the pain. 

“Shut up, you’ve been in a lot worse pain than this.” Alex sneered. “Now, why were you gone for so long and where the hell were you?” 

Brian didn’t and wouldn’t reply, he wasn’t about to let so much be jeopardized now, not when they had come so far, not now that Nick and Kimm were finally together. 

Alex growled and threw the older man back onto the floor. “Get the fuck out!” 

Becca quickly ran to Brian’s side and helped him up. “Come on Bri, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Brian leaned against the younger woman as she helped him out of the room, closing the door. Alex sat back down in his chair, watching the two. 

“Do you think this Kimm is the same that got away all those years ago?” Leighanne asked suddenly, appearing from what seemed from out of nowhere, sliding down into his lap. Alex wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

“I do but we need to find out where she is hiding and I think Brian knows.” Alex replied. “We need to get him to spill.” 

Leighanne grinned knowing exactly what the younger man wanted. She leaned down and kissed him before sliding off his lap and walking towards the door, disappearing before she ever reached it. 

“Ow...ow ow ow ow..” Brian whined as Becca wrapped his bruised body. 

“You know for being part Vampire, you don’t heal very quickly.” Becca said. 

“Sadly, that is the one downfall to having more Day Walker in you, it’s a trade off I guess you could say.” Brian sighed, wincing again as she wrapped his chest one last time. 

“There, now just take it easy for a few days.” 

“Yes Mother.” Brian playfully huffed. 

“I would hit you for that, but your bruised enough.” 

Thanks, appreciate that.” 

Becca sighed softly looking at the man next to her. “Where did you go?” 

Brian carefully pulled his shirt back over him with a bit of help from the younger woman, settling down against the pillows carefully. 

Brian knew he had to be careful with his words, she was his best friend, but she was still loyal to Alex despite what he had done. “I went out for a night on the town, I know way out of my character…” 

“Very.” Becca replied in disbelief. 

“Anyways, I had a bit too much to drink so I crashed for the night at a nearby hotel to sleep it off.” 

“And that’s what you’re going with?” She asked, raising a brow. 

“It is.” Brian firmly nodded, wincing slightly. 

“You know you got those bruises because Alex didn’t believe that bullshit either.” 

Brian sighed softly. “I’m aware, but when does he believe anything any of us tells him?” 

Becca stopped and thought for a moment, he wasn’t wrong. Hell, he hadn’t even believed Elijah or Darrian when they had returned to tell him Kimm had escaped and what happened. 

“Just be careful next time please.” Becca pleaded softly, leaning down to kiss his head. 

“I will.” Brian smiled. 

She checked him over one last time before saying goodnight and headed out. 

Brian sighed softly, closing his eyes. He was in so much pain wishing the meds and his own limited healing abilities would kick in.

“Are you okay my love?” A soft voice suddenly hit his mind. 

Brian kept his eyes closed trying to focus and find her, finally seeing her with his mind’s eye. “Sore, but okay. Becca says nothing’s broken, just bruised. They really did a number on me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, are you okay?” He asked, his breathing even and calm knowing he had to to keep the connection strong between them. 

“Yeah I am, miss you.” The female replied softly. 

“I miss you too.” 

“When can I see you again?” 

“Soon, I hope.” 

“I need to go, I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“Okay, stay safe please.” Brian said softly. 

“I will, love you.” The woman replied. 

“I love you too.” 

The connection was broken, Brian opening his eyes, wiping the tears that had escaped. He missed his mate so much and hoped to have her back in his arms soon. Brian finally gave in and went to sleep hoping most of the bruises would be gone in the morning. 

The woman broke the connection, hearing a voice behind her. 

“How is he?” 

She turned looking up at the twins. “Bruised and hurting. Alex really had the guys do a number on him.” 

Ashley sighed softly. “Maybe we should pull out and go into hiding.” 

“No, we’ve come this far, we need to see this through.” 

“What if he’s killed?” Ashley argued. 

The other woman’s eyes went red, staring the younger twin down. “Are you doubting your leader?” 

Ashley whimpered and went to her knee. “No My Lady.”

The older woman sighed softly, rubbing her temple. “I know he’s always been easy with you and Heather, especially after what you two did, but you still need to remember your place.” 

“I’m just worried about him.” 

“We all are Twiny, but we have to trust that he knows what he’s doing. Plus, Kimm’s training is coming along, we just have to be patient.” Heather sighed softly. 

The older woman calmed down, her eyes going back to her natural color. “I’m sorry, Ashley, I’m just as worried but he knew the risk he was taking when he let Leighanne lead him away.” 

“Do you think Nick really remembers him running off?” Heather asked. 

“I do and we both know we will have to face them one day soon.” 

The twins looked at each other knowing that would be a hard day for the four of them. 

“Keep them in your sights like you’ve been doing.” 

“Yes My Lady.” Heather and Ashley said, bowing. 

The older woman went out of the cabin and disappeared into the night. Ashley looked up at her older twin.

“I don’t like where this is going.” 

Heather sat down in her own chair and nodded. “I know but we have to trust that our Sire knows what he’s doing.” 

“He’s trying to get himself killed is what he’s trying to do.” Ashley huffed, pouting slightly with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“All we can do is stick to our mission we’ve been assigned and keep our eyes on Kimm and her progress.” Heather replied. 

“Yeah, I know. I just really hope that Nick can get her to where we want her to be.” 

“He will, come on let’s go.” Ashley nodded and got up, following her older sister out, Heather shifting and running off, Ashley right behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Becca rubbed her sore arm looking up at the wooden door that was shut and locked tight. She knew her abilities didn’t work through solid walls. The brick made the room feel small, the door solid, and even the window was sealed shut.

Becca sat on the hardened mattress that was left for her trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The last thing she remembered was leaving Brian’s house, then everything went black. 

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice the wall in front of her had started to shift and a blurry figure appeared. 

“Well, look who we have here.”

Becca jumped at the sudden voice. Looking at the figure who was staring down at her. 

“What do you want, Leighanne?” Becca growled softly.

Leighanne looked at her, smirking. “I just need to borrow a few things from you.” 

Becca looked at her, confused.

“Don’t worry Becca, I’ll take good care of him.”

Becca’s eyes widened as she heard her own voice, watching Leighanne shift into a spitting image of her. Becca ran towards the older woman as Leighanne disappeared, Becca hitting the wall. 

“No..No..NO!! LEIGHANNE!! Come back here!” As she pounded on the wall.

Leighanne chuckled softly as she walked out the door, closing it.

It had taken a few days but Brian's bruises had healed though he was still a bit sore. He was back on his perch overlooking the club watching the humans come and go. He was also worried about Becca, she had disappeared and hadn’t come back to check on him, something unlike her to do after one of his beatings. 

“You’re gonna catch your death out here.” 

Brian turned and relief washed over him seeing his best friend standing behind him, shocked just slightly that she was up this high with him knowing how terrified of heights she was. 

“Surprised you’re up here with me.” Brian replied. “Where have you been?” 

Leighanne knew she had to think of something quick, something Becca would have done to keep herself away from the older man. Thankfully, the woman had been with Alex for decades and Leighanne knew her well enough. 

“Alex called for an immediate sweep of the territory and I wasn’t able to get back to you to let you know.” She replied. 

Brian nodded knowing unexpected sweeps happened from time to time, making sure no other clan had moved into the area without permission. 

“How are you feeling?” Leighanne asked, not really caring and had actually enjoyed watching the beating Brian had taken, but knew she had to keep the act up to get the information Alex was after. 

Brian stretched his arms and legs, wincing just slightly. “Better, still a bit sore though.” 

“Do you want me to take another look at it?” She asked, reaching for his shirt.

It was a chilly night but Brian nodded and let her pull his shirt off, shivering softly from the coldness. Leighanne did everything she could to keep the scowl off her face as she looked him over before letting him put his shirt back on. 

“I think you’ll be good by morning.” 

Brian smiled and nodded, quickly slipping the shirt back on and rubbing his arms trying to warm back up. The two sat there in silence, something Brian wasn’t used to. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Brian asked. “You’re more quiet than usual.” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” She smiled. “So, what are the plans for tonight after your shift?” 

Brian looked at her slightly shocked. “The same thing I do every night.” 

Leighanne raced to think of something. “I’m sorry, it was a long few days.” 

Brian sighed. “I’ll be doing my weekly run.” 

The fake Becca sat up and snapped her fingers. “Oh right!” 

Brian nodded, surprised she had forgotten after so long, but let it go knowing how tiresome territory sweeps could be considering how large the area was. After a few hours, Leighanne got up and stretched. 

“I think I’m gonna head down, I’ll talk to you later.” 

Brian nodded and watched her dematerialized before going back to what he was doing. Leighanne watched from the shadows as Brian came down the stairs and darted off, she quickly followed him, through the shadows of the city coming up to the edge of the woods. She stopped and grinned, having a feeling she knew where he was going. 

Brian didn’t stop until he was up on the hill that overlooked the hideaway watching as Nick and Kimm trained with each other. His arms were crossed over his chest as the wind whipped around him, but he barely felt it. He was impressed with how far along Kimm was and couldn’t help but beam with pride at the fact that Nick was training her so well. 

A sudden pair of warm arms wrapped around him, warming him fully to his core. He sighed and leaned back against her as they watched the two in silence. 

“They are progressing amazingly.” The soft voice hit his ears. 

Brian nodded in agreement. “They are.”

He turned and looked at the blonde haired woman, smiling softly and planting a soft kiss to her lips. She pulled him closer to him as she kissed him back, happy to have him with her again even if for a moment. 

“I love you.” Kristin said softly. 

“I love you too.” Brian replied, kissing her again. 

He pulled her around him, wrapping his arms around her as they watched the two blondes below. 

“You know we have to face them one day.” Kristin suddenly said. 

Brian buried his face into her hair closing his eyes. “I know and that day will be soon.” 

Leighanne watched from a distance, eyes wide. She hadn’t expected to find her mate’s tracker in Brian’s arms once she had caught up to him and she sure as hell wasn’t expecting to be led right to the woman who could destroy everything. 

Brian heard his love let out a soft sigh, looking down at her. “What is it?” 

“Nothing, just thinking about that night.” Kristin wiped her tears gently. 

“I know my love, but you saved her life by giving her to Heather and now she’s working towards her destiny.” Brian reassured, running his hand through her hair. 

“I know and I would do it again in a heartbeat.” 

The two Day Walkers watched on as the first flakes of snow began to fall. Leighanne knew she had to get back and report what she found to Alex, he was not going to be happy about Kristin and Brian betraying him, but Leighanne hoped she could calm him with the news that Kimm had been found. She turned and ran off before she was caught, leaving the two behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Leighanne was on her knee in front of her love as he paced back and forth. He was searing, but she knew he would never strike her. He was cruel and evil to his followers, but his mate was different. He would never hit or hurt her. 

He finally stopped his pacing looking down at the Day Walker in front of him. She had shifted back into her normal form, not wanting to be in the false body any longer then she had to be. 

“You’re sure about what you saw?” Alex asked. 

Leighanne nodded. “Yes Sire.” 

After a few moments, Leighanne looked up at him. “What are we going to do? What if they find out about her ability?” 

Alex could feel his rage rising, he needed to figure something out and quickly. “For now, keep an eye on them.” 

“Yes Sire.” 

Alex dismissed her, Leighanne raised and headed out. Alex sat in his chair, hand stroking his bearded chin deep in thought. He knew the law had been fabricated by the Day Walkers to keep another uprising from happening, but now that Kimm had been found and was being trained, decades of control over the vampires could unravel very quickly. That wasn’t the only thing he was concerned about either. 

Over the next few months, Kimm worked hard on her skills becoming stronger. The snow had covered the land but that didn’t stop the two from training. Nick had let her drink from him a few times but she would fall asleep for hours afterwards and he knew he needed help. 

Kimm sat on the front step waiting for Nick to return, the snow had started to melt away as warmer weather began to move in. He had been gone for about two hours and she was getting worried. She knew she was overreacting since he was gone for days at a time sometimes weeks going back and forth between the clan’s home and the hideaway. 

There was something else though and she couldn’t put her finger on it but she felt like they were being watched, as if someone or something had found them. It sent an uneasy chill through her body and wished Nick would hurry back. Her ears perked hearing some nearby rustling making her stand and ready herself she relaxed seeing Nick coming out of the clearing of the trees. She moved down the steps towards him, stopping short when she saw a black figure and another woman next to Nick. 

Kimm slowly made her way towards them, Nick pulling her into his arms once she was close enough but Kimm’s eyes stayed on the black feline. Memories of that night flooded her mind as she moved towards the large cat, her hand tentatively reaching out. 

Heather lowered her large head to show no aggression and soon felt the hand run through her fur. 

“It was you.” Kimm whispered, looking up at the woman next to the large cat. “You told her to run and you would hold them off.” 

Ashley lowered herself down to a knee, Heather lowering her upper body as well. 

“My Lady.” The twins said together. 

Nick moved to Kimm’s side confused. “What’s going on?” 

Heather lifted back up, her tail swaying behind her. “There’s much we need to tell you, but not out here.” 

Kimm motioned towards the hideaway and the four headed up the steps and into the house, Heather shifting into her human form. Once inside, Ashley stayed back, leaning against the wall while Heather sat on the couch with Nick in the nearby chair, Kimm in his lap. 

“What was all that?” Kimm asked. “What happened that night?” 

Heather sighed and began her tale. “Our clan was attacked that night, your Mother did everything she could to keep you hidden as you grew, but those that sought to hurt you found out where we were hiding you and came for us. Your Mother put you on my back and we ran.” 

“I don’t understand.” Kimm replied, shaking her head as her anger began to fill her. “Why did you leave me behind?” 

“We didn’t,” Heather answered, “we may have been in the shadows but we were there, making sure you had the meals you needed and were out of harm's way.” 

Kimm shook her head in disbelief. “Is my Mother still alive?” 

Heather nodded. “She is and so is our Sire and are in hiding right now, but they know they can’t hide from you much longer.” 

Nick listened silently, his own anger building feeling betrayed the twins hadn’t said anything. 

“So what? Is Kimm like royalty?” Nick asked, anger apparent in his voice. 

Heather looked over at the man across from her, his blue eyes were stormy and hard. “In a way, yes. Our Sire isn’t her Father, but her Mother is his mate.” 

“So….who’s my Father?” Kimm hesitantly asked. 

“We don’t know.” Ashley spoke for the first time since they had arrived. “Your Mother was raped the night you were conceived.” 

“Ashley!” Heather scolded. 

“Well, it’s the truth!” the younger twin bit back. 

Heather was about to reply when she saw the look of shock on the older woman’s face. Kimm shook her head and backed away, she was overwhelmed with everything and she needed to get out of the room. She quickly ran for the stairs, going up them, and straight to the bedroom slamming the door shut. 

“What the hell was that?!” Nick yelled. 

“Hey! I was just telling it like it is!” 

“Alright, knock it off, both of you!” Heather interjected. “We didn’t come here for this, we came here to help Kimm unlock her ability and finally put an end to all this.” 

Ashley grunted and stormed off, the front door slamming shut. Heather sighed softly and rubbed her temple. 

“Nothing worse then two hot heads in the same room.” Heather shook her head. 

“She had no right..” Nick began but quickly shut up seeing the darkness in Heather’s brown eyes. He knew better and shrunk down. 

“I’m gonna go check on Kimm.” Nick said softly. 

Heather nodded and watched him head upstairs, she hated when she had to get tough on him. She sighed and headed back towards the front door to check on Ashley, hoping her twin had cooled off. 

The next couple of nights were full of tension between Kimm and Ashley, but Heather kept her twin in check, Nick doing the same with Kimm. Leighanne watched from her hiding place she had found. Alex had let Becca go but made sure to beat it into her that if she said a word to anyone about her being locked up, she’d find herself in a very unfortunate place. Becca had been distant since much to Leighanne’s entertainment and joy. 

A few feet away, unknowing to Leighanne, another set of eyes were watching the happenings going on down over the hill. Kristin wrapped her arms around Brian. 

Brian sighed happily, leaning back against her. He and Becca had started to drift away from each other after she had gone quiet, refusing to tell him what was wrong. He had decided to give her space, having more important things to worry about. 

Heather walked around the taller woman. “You have something not many have, but you have to learn how to control it.” 

Kimm kept her eyes on the younger vampire. “Why can’t Nick teach me? He’s been doing a good job so far.” 

Heather stopped in front of Kimm, Ashley and Nick standing to the side watching quietly. There was a cool breeze blowing but the tension was high in the air. 

“This isn’t something that can be taught, you’re born with it.” Heather explained. “I’m sure by now you’ve realized both vampires and day walkers have their own ability.” 

Kimm nodded softly. “I just never thought I had one.” 

“You do but it has to be triggered.” 

“How?” 

“Have you ever been so angry that you felt your entire body become stronger? As if you could take on the world?” Heather asked. 

Kimm thought back to when she had pushed the day walker who had helped kidnap her into the wall and broke both the ropes and the chair. 

“When I was kidnapped. The day walker was taunting me and I snapped.” Kimm replied. 

Heather nodded. “With control, that anger and strength can be controlled and used to take down enemies but you will still be in charge of it. I’m sure you were scared and didn’t know what was going on.” 

“Yes, I had never felt that before. It was like having an out of body experience, but how I can control it?” 

Heather explained how she had to stay in control of her body and mind, not let the rage and anger take over her mind. 

“I wanna see how you are in that state.” Heather finished. 

“But I’m not angry.” Kimm shook her head. 

Heather smirked and backed up heading right for Nick. Kimm watched and could already feel the energy begin to swirl inside her. She didn’t want another female near him, not like the other woman was. 

Heather looked at Nick and saw him nod. She pulled him down and kissed him hard. Nick responded, pulling her close. Ashley watched as Kimm’s eyes went red and could see the anger fill her. 

“Heather, you need to run.” Ashley said. 

The older twin pulled away and ran towards the woods, Kimm was quick to follow. Heather shifted into her panther form mid run knowing her four paws would give her an edge on the other woman. 

Kimm didn’t know what was going on with herself, all she knew was that she wanted to tear into the younger woman for kissing Nick. Brian and Kristin’s eyes went wide seeing the two head their way. 

“Run love.” Brian said. 

Kristin nodded and bolted into the shadows, Brian jumping into the trees. He watched as the feline and Kimm ran right past him, Heather jumping into a tree nearby. Kimm growled looking up, her eyes were red with anger. 

“Bitch, he’s mine! Keep your hands and mouth off him!” Kimm growled as she stalked around the tree. 

Heather looked down at the searing half vampire/half day walker. “Oh sweetie, if you only knew.” 

Kimm lunged towards the tree being met with the thickness of the trunk. She backed away, rubbing her arm. 

“Just wait until you come down.” Kimm threatened. 

Heather chuckled. “By then, you’ll be cooled off. I will commend you however. You are strong and once it’s under your control, you’re going to do great things.” 

Kimm circled the tree for about an hour, Nick and Ashley had finally caught up to where they were. Nick caught scent of something familiar as he looked around, it was the same scent that had led him to Kimm the night of her kidnapping. Heather happily lazed on the thick branch of the tree, her tail hanging down and swaying in the air. Finally, Kimm started to calm down and could feel her body becoming light with a bit of dizziness. Nick ran to her, catching her body just as she fell. 

“Whoa baby girl, I got you.” Nick said softly. 

“Wha..what happened?” Kimm mumbled. 

“You just unlocked you ability but it’s going to take time.” Nick replied, picking her up into his arms. Heather had jumped down from the tree and walked over to her twin. Ashley smiled and ran her fingers through the soft fur. 

“That was a genius way to get her angry.” Ashley praised. 

“Thanks Twiny.” Heather beamed. 

The group headed back towards the hideaway, Nick holding Kimm in his arms. He looked back one last time, that scent was still there and it was strong. 

“Hey, you coming?” Heather asked. 

Nick turned back and nodded. “Yeah, coming.” 

Brian closed his eyes and sighed, he knew hiding wouldn’t be an option for much longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Heather looked down from her spot in the tree as Kimm circled it, she had invoked Kimm’s rage again by going after Nick and taunting the other woman. It had been a few weeks since the first rage episode and even though Kimm was gaining control, it still had the power over her. Nick and Ashley watched from a distance, both had come to enjoy the back and forth between the feline and halfling, getting amusement out of the situation. 

Kimm’s eyes were red as she looked up at the feline she had treed. “What did I tell you about touching him???!!” 

Heather lifted her large head and chuckled. “Oh, I’ve done a lot more than just touch him.” The panther heard a deep growl coming from the red head, the smug smile on her face never leaving. After a few moments, Heather became serious. 

“Kimm, control it. You’re still letting it control you.” 

Kimm’s breathing was heavy but she took a gulp and closed her eyes. She focused on the energy flowing through her and could feel herself becoming stronger, Heather watched as Kimm’s breathing calmed, her hands and body relaxed. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at the feline, they were still red but she wasn’t ready to rip into her. Heather jumped down and moved over to the younger woman, arching gently against her giving a soft purr, Kimm running her fingers through the softness. 

“Well done.” Heather praised.

Kimm smiled as her hand moved down the back of the animal that had saved her life all those decades ago. Nick and Ashley made their way to were the two were, Kimm looking up at her love. 

“How do you feel?” Nick asked. 

“Powerful, like I could take on anything.” Kimm replied, her eyes going back to the beautiful blue Nick loved. Heather leaned against her so she wouldn’t fall knowing Kimm was still wobbly like a newborn animal after an episode. 

“I got you.” Heather said softly feeling Kimm lean against her back for a few minutes. Finally, Kimm found her feet once again and stood up. 

“I’m impressed.” Ashley nodded. “Just a few weeks ago you would completely let the rage take you over.” 

“I’m trying.” 

“We know and are so proud of you.” Nick beamed, pulling her into his arms. Kimm sighed happily burying herself against his chest. Nick chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair gently. 

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” She replied just as softly. 

Heather and Ashley looked at each other before Heather spoke. “Let’s get back to the hide away.” 

Nick and Kimm nodded in agreement and the group headed back talking happily among themselves. Heather was so happy to see how well Kimm was progressing, but her instincts were telling her something was wrong. 

As the group neared the hill, something smelt wrong. They stopped and looked at each other, the scent of burnt wood hit their noses making them run the rest of the way up the hill that overlooked the hideaway, their eyes wide at what they saw. Kimm lifted her hand to her mouth in shock not believing what she was seeing. 

“Who..what?” Kimm stuttered looking at Nick. 

Heather’s eyes went wide seeing the burnt house, they had been found. Ashley looked over at the feline. 

“What do we do?” Ashley asked. 

Heather’s tail swayed behind her, she knew daylight would be upon them soon. “Let’s go down and see if anything is savable but stay alert.” 

Nick’s ears were full attention listening to their surroundings while they made their way down the hill towards the destroyed home. The smell of burnt wood, clothes, and books clouded their noses as the four tried to wipe their noses clear. 

As they neared the driveway, Nick noticed the burnt trail ending right at the edge. “Someone put up a force field to keep the fire contained.” 

“They wanted to make sure the house burnt completely without causing a massive outbreak.” Ashley noted.

Kimm walked through the ashes, tears falling from her eyes. What was going on? Why would someone do this? She bent down and found some of the books they had been reading, Nick moving up behind her. 

“They’re gone.” Kimm whispered, feeling his arms around her. 

“Shhh, it doesn’t matter.” Nick replied, holding her close. “At least we weren’t in the house when it happened.” 

“But..” Kimm was cut off with Nick’s lips pressed against hers. She kissed him back dropping the still slightly hot book back onto the ash covered ground. 

Nick pulled away looking at her. “We are safe, that’s all that matters.” 

Kimm nodded as they continued to look through the ruins, smoke could still be seen coming from certain areas of the house. After about twenty minutes, the four came back together knowing they needed to find shelter soon. Nick’s ears perked causing the others to look up at him. 

“What is..” Kimm began to ask, but quiet herself seeing Nick raise his hand. 

Nick turned towards the woods. “It’s Howie..” 

“They must have heard about the fire.” Heather said, looking up towards the lightning sky. “We need to be moving.” 

Nick nodded. “We can meet him halfway.” 

The four headed back into the woods, Nick leading as he listened for Howie’s footsteps. Heather kept an eye on the sky as the daylight began to creep back up onto the world, thankful the woods were dense enough to keep the sun mostly out but not enough to where she and Ashley wouldn’t feel the burn if they didn’t get somewhere soon. 

Howie panted hard as he kept moving hoping Nick had picked up on his footsteps. “NICK!” 

Nick perked hearing name looking back at the others, they really were racing against time. “HOWIE!” 

The older man picked up his pace hearing Nick respond to him knowing he was close. Finally, they came into the clearing seeing each other. Howie slowed down panting hard but knew they couldn’t linger. 

“Thank God... you guys are...okay.” Howie panted, seeing the group join him, getting his first look at the woman who had Nick running between both homes.

“Yes, but we need to move.” 

Howie nodded in agreement and they headed towards the hideout, everyone keeping their eyes and ears opened just incase they were being followed. 

“Rochelle is so worried about you.” Howie said, running alongside Nick. 

“How did you guys know what happened?” Nick asked, looking at the man next to him. 

Howie went silent and put his focus back on where they were going. Kimm looked over seeing smoke burning through Heather’s fur and Ashley’s skin. 

“You guys are burning.” Kimm gasped. 

Howie looked back feeling the burning sensation himself as he tried to ignore it. “We’re almost there.” 

Finally, the hideout came into view. The door opening as the group ran in, all of them collapsing from exhaustion and burning. Heather shifted back into her normal form seeing the burnt skin begin to heal. 

“Are you all okay?” A soft voice asked. 

Nick looked up seeing Leigh standing in front of them nodding softly. “He..Heather and Ashley are burnt.” 

Leigh nodded and went to check on them. 

“We’re okay.” Heather reassured the older vampire. 

Leigh nodded before heading over to check on Howie. He smiled softly and reassured her the same. Kimm watched quietly, that sense of outsider filled her as they all calmed down, something else was bothering her as well. 

“How come Nick and I didn’t burn?” She asked. 

The house went silent, Leigh knowing there was no hiding things anymore. She moved over to the red head. 

“Come with me.” 

Kimm looked over at Nick seeing him nod his head. They followed behind the woman who had greeted them. Nick’s eyes went wide as the familiar scent hit his nose, it was the same that had led him to Kimm and what he had smelt that day Heather had invoked Kimm’s rage the first time. 

Leigh stopped at the door of the study and looked back. “Nick, go in with her.” 

Nick took Kimm’s hand and nodded, hoping he could get some answers as to why that scent was at the hideout. Leigh opened the door allowing the two entrance to Rochelle’s study. Hearing the door opened caused all conversation to end as Nick and Kimm made their appearance. 

“Do you want me to stay My Lady?” Kevin asked. 

Rochelle shook her head. “No, go wait with the others.” 

Kevin bowed and took his leave moving towards the door pulling the blonde into his arms and whispering. “I’m am so fucking glad you are okay.” 

Nick wrapped his arms around the older man and hugged him tight. “We weren’t near it when it happened, we didn’t even know what had happened until we got back.” 

Kevin nodded and let him go, looking towards the woman that was standing quietly next to his youngest brother. He knew he would meet her formally soon and went out, closing the door behind him. 

Nick looked over seeing two figures sitting in the chairs their backs to them, even though the scents were mixed, the one was strong and was leading straight to the male that was sitting. Rochelle got up and moved around her desk and over to the couple, smiling softly. 

“I am so glad to see you both in one piece.” Rochelle smiled, holding out her hand to Kimm. 

“You must be Kimm.” 

Kimm looked over at Nick who nodded softly. “It’s okay.” 

The young halfling took the older vampire’s hand and shook it. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Rochelle nodded and let her hand go. “Yes, I’m sorry for being so adamant about you staying away for so long and I wish we would have met under different circumstances.” 

Kimm relaxed and nodded softly. “Same here.” 

Nick kept his eyes on the male sitting in the chair. Rochelle knew there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. 

“I know you guys just went through something horrific, but there’s a couple of people I want you to meet. They are the ones who informed us of the fire.” 

Rochelle turned and headed back to her desk, Kimm grabbing Nick’s hand and following him towards the two people who were in the room and had stayed quiet since they had entered. 

Once the two were in front of the two people sitting, Rochelle cautiously introduced them.

“Nick, I know you’ve been searching for answers for so long and I hope now you can get them.” Rochelle spoke firmly but loving making sure Brian knew running and hiding was over. He may have been her leader at one time, but he was now in her home and Brian knew he would respect her as a fellow Leader. 

“Nick, this is Brian, your Sire…..”


	13. Chapter 13

Nick stared at the man sitting in the chair, Brian not even daring to look at him. Kristin had her own issues feeling her daughter’s eyes on her for the first time since that night she had put her on Heather’s back and told them to run. 

The tension in the air was thick before Nick finally spoke, licking his dry lips. “It was you...You’re the one who led me to Kimm.” 

Brian finally looked up and nodded. “Yes, I knew you needed to find her and get her to safety but I never expected her rage to come out.” 

Rochelle watched as Nick moved closer leaning down Brian looking straight into the angry blue eyes of the younger halfling. 

“Why?” 

Brian sighed softly. “To protect you.” 

Nick scoffed and moved away turning his back his hands on his hips, Kimm watched quietly trying to ignore the awkwardness that was flowing between her and the blonde sitting next to Brian. 

Nick was silent for so long before finally speaking. “To protect me… Why didn’t you stay to care for me?!” 

“Nick..” Brian started, standing up but stopping seeing the blaze in Nick’s eyes. 

“You turned me then dropped me off like a bad habit! Do you know how that feels?!” Nick growled. 

“Nick I’m sorry, I got scared. I had never changed someone before.” 

“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU JUST LET ME DIE??!!” Nick screamed. 

Nick’s breathing was heavy not realizing Kimm had moved to his side and laid her hand on his arm. Nick suddenly felt warmth run through his veins looking down seeing Kimm’s hand glowing a soft white. He felt his body begin to relax, his eyes going soft again. Kimm’s hand stopped glowing once Nick had calmed. 

Once things calmed down, Brian cleared his throat and spoke. “I saw something in you, I saw your potential to become something more than the broken man I found that night. I’m sorry I left you, it’s a regret I’ve lived with all this time but whispers were being spoken about the group who tried to kill Kimm and I had to figure out what was going on.” 

“And have you?” Nick asked, anger still evident in his voice. 

“We are close, the fire tonight indicated our enemies now know Kimm is alive and we are being hunted once again.” 

Kimm looked down at the woman who had stayed silent. Kristin looked up and sighed before standing. It was like looking in a mirror for Kimm, she looked just like the older woman. 

“Are you…” Kimm trailed off. 

The older blonde nodded. “I am, I’m your Mother.” 

Kimm backed away, bumping into Rochelle’s desk behind her. “Why..why did you abandon me?” 

Kristin took a step forward towards her. “I didn’t want to put you on Heather’s back that night but if I hadn’t, you would have been killed.” 

“What do they want with me?” Kimm asked, tears threatening to fall. 

Kristin sighed and looked down. “You shouldn’t have been born..” 

“I know,” Kimm scoffed, “Ashley made it pretty clear why I’m here.” 

“I didn’t want you to ever find out that way, he caught me off guard and pinned me.” Kristin closed her eyes as the memories of that night flooded her mind.

Brian moved over to his love wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. Kimm watched as she broke down in tears, Brian taking over. 

“Once we realized you were on your way, we knew we had to hide you and keep you safe. I stepped up and claimed you as mine making you the heir to our clan.” 

Kimm’s mind was on overload, disbelief of what she was being told. Nick had moved over to her, wrapping his arm around her. 

“So, do you know who my Father is?” Kimm asked. 

Kristin looked down and shook her head. “No, it was dark when he attacked me.” 

“So, now what?” Nick asked. 

Brian sighed softly. “We need to face this enemy and finally put an end to all of this so we can be a family again.” 

Kristin wiped her tears away and looked at her daughter. “I never stopped thinking about you, but I knew I had to stay away. “

Kimm lowered her head sighing softly. “So, why didn’t Nick and I burn like the others?” 

The room went silent, tension filling the room. Kimm looked at the others, her rage beginning to fill her body from the silence and avoidance of the question. 

“Tell me!” Kimm yelled, her eyes red and a glow formed around her letting off negative energy. Nick quickly moved in front of her, his hands on her arms. 

“Love, calm down please.” Nick begged softly. 

Kimm shook her head, the rage had completely engulfed her. “No! I’m tired of the secrets and lies!” 

Nick’s grip on her tightened but could feel her strength building. “Kimm, please.” 

Her red eyes looked at him causing a massive chill to run through Nick’s body. He had never seen her this angry and he wasn’t sure what to do. Brian turned and looked at Rochelle, the younger woman nodded and quickly made her way out to Heather. 

The group in the living room looked up seeing their Leader come out, panic all over her face. 

“My Lady, what is wrong?” Kevin asked. 

Rochelle didn’t answer and looked right at Heather. “She needs you.” 

Heather was on her feet and running towards the study, going in. She moved over to Nick and Kimm, seeing Nick struggling to keep her calm. 

“Nick, back away.” Heather commanded. 

Nick nodded and let her go, backing away and Heather taking his place. “Kimm, calm down. It’s okay.” Heather soothed softly. 

Kimm’s breathing was heavy as she looked at the woman in front of her, her body beginning to calm. 

Heather smiled. “That’s it, calm down sweetie. You’re okay.” 

Kimm’s body relaxed under Heather’s touch. Her eyes slowly fading back to the soft blue. 

“There we go.” 

Kimm leaned against Heather like she always did after an episode, closing her eyes. Heather ran her fingers up and down her back. 

“Just take your time.” Heather whispered softly. 

“I’m sorry.” Kimm whispered. 

“Don’t be, you’ve been handed a lot today.” 

After a few moments, Kimm pulled away from Heather and looked passed her. “I’m sorry.” 

Kristin shook her head moving over to her daughter. “We overloaded you.”

“Let’s get you to bed.” Rochelle said, moving over to the younger woman. “Leigh will show you to your room.” 

Kimm nodded and walked towards the woman standing at the door, Leigh bowing. “Come My Lady.” 

Kimm nodded softly not sure how to react following the other woman up the stairs and to her room. Leigh moved to the side, Kimm looking at her. 

“Please, make yourself at home.” Leigh spoke softly. 

“Thanks.” Kimm smiled and went in, closing the door. 

Nick finally looked away from the door back towards the two standing in front of him, Brian holding Kristin close. 

“We never should have done it this way.” Kristin whispered softly. 

“Hey, we had to make decisions that night that were hard but it saved her life.” Brian reassured. 

The older woman looked up at her love. “But at what cost?” 

Brian sighed and leaned over kissing her lovingly, Kristin responding before the two pulled away. “She’s back with us, that’s what matters.” 

Kristin nodded. “I know.” 

Heather looked up at the blonde next her, she reached over and rubbed his arm, Nick looking down at the brown haired woman. 

“She’ll be okay.” 

Nick sighed and nodded, leaning against her. “I know, I just hate seeing her like this and I haven’t seen that glow before, it scared me.” 

“I know, I’m just glad I could calm her down.” Heather agreed. 

The rest of the night was spent with soft conversation before the group headed up to bed, Leigh showing Nick where Kimm was. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and slipped into the bed next to her, smiling as she instantly curled up, his arm going around her. Nick fell into somewhat of a peaceful sleep,


	14. Chapter 14

Another body dropped to the floor as Alex stood over the pile that he had created, a red glow of anger consuming him. His breathing was heavy, eyes red as blood. He had had enough of the incompetence within the clan and had gone on a killing spree, sparing only a few. Leighanne watched from her mate’s thrown, her leather clad leg up over the arm of the chair, a cruel grin on her face as another body fell. She hadn’t seen Alex rage like this for decades and it turned her on greatly. 

“Incompetent bastards.” Alex snarled, stepping over the pile of dead clan members. 

The air was heavy as the surviving members held their breaths not sure if their Leader was done. Alex stalked the room looking at who was left, the red glow around him made the others uneasy but they kept their kneeling position and heads down. Alex continued to walk around the room, searing. 

“I asked for one simple task and none of you could follow that.” Alex spoke, rage dripping from his mouth and words. He continued to walk around the room shaking his head. “It was so simple, yet none of you dumbfucks had the forethought to check the house to make sure they were inside.” 

He stopped in front of Darrien, the older man trembled feeling his Leader’s anger radiating from him. He had been in charge and the thought of checking the house had never occurred to him, making the assumption that Nick and the others had already been out to feed and were back in the house considering how close to dawn it had been. 

Alex leaned down close to the kneeling man, his breathing heavy against his neck. Darrien bit his lip and readied himself for the killing bite. Alex spoke softly, almost calm like, scaring the shit out of the man even more than when his Leader was raging. 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t let you join Elijah and the others.” 

Darrien gulped. “I have none Sire, I know I failed you.” 

Alex laughed softly before leaning back up. “As pissed off as I am with you, I will have to admire your honesty.” 

“Thank you Sire.” Darrien whispered. 

Alex turned seeing his mate sitting on his throne and walked towards her, Leighanne quickly getting up so he could sit down, pulling her into his lap. Her arms went around his neck, stroking the back of it gently as the glow and anger began to slowly fade from him.

“Get out.” Alex growled. 

The remaining clan members quickly shuffled out, taking the dead bodies out with them so they could be disposed of. 

“Becca, come here.” Alex called. 

Becca closed her eyes and turned back around moving in front of him and Leighanne, kneeling down. 

“Yes Sire.” Becca replied. 

After a few moments, Alex spoke. “I know I was cruel to you by taking away your position within the ranks and giving it to Lauren, but you have been my faithful follower for many decades now.” 

Becca stayed silent knowing her Leader wasn’t finished. 

“I know you know Brian’s scent better than most within the clan, prove to me your loyalty is still with me and I will put you back within the ranks of the clan.” 

“Sire...I..” She went silent seeing the slightly red glow of Alex’s eyes. 

“You what?” He growled. 

Becca bulked and lowered herself. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Find his scent and lead Leighanne to him so we can finally end this.” Alex commanded. “Once we find the hideout, we will strike and take them all down.” 

Becca bit her lip. Could she really betray the only real friend she had ever had just to get back into the ranks of the clan? 

“And if I refuse?” The words were out before she had time to think and she felt herself pushed against the wall, her head hitting the hard concrete almost knocking her out. She could feel his hand around her throat, the rage and glow back. 

“Maybe you would like to join the others in the afterlife.” 

Becca’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. “I….I’ll...do..it..” 

Alex loosened his grip making her fall to the floor as she panted hard, her hand around her throat as she tried to calm down. Alex turned and walked away from the panting woman. 

“You two will leave tomorrow night.” 

Becca got herself calmed back down and nodded, whispering a soft. “Yes Sire.” 

Alex dismissed her and watched as she disappeared out the door, sitting back down in his throne, Leighanne sitting in his lap once again. 

“Love, let me care for you.” Leighanne said softly, her lips finding his neck. He groaned and pulled her to him, picking her up, and taking her to their chambers, closing the door behind them. 

The warm summer night wrapped Kimm like a blanket, it had been a couple of days since the fire that had forced them back to Nick’s other home with his clan. Things were still tense and awkward between her and Kristin, but they were on speaking terms. 

“Mind if I sit?” Kristin asked. 

Kimm looked up seeing the older blonde woman standing next to her with two mugs in her hand, nodding softly. Kristin smiled and sat down in the chair next to Kimm. They were on the back porch, the others out hunting. Kristin handed her daughter one of the mugs, Kimm taking it appreciatively and took a sip tasting the warm blood. It wasn’t the same as fresh but the two women wanted to stay behind and talk. 

After a few moments, Kristin finally spoke. “I know you still have many questions.” 

Kimm took another sip and sat her mug down onto the concrete that was under their chairs and nodded. She had backed off on the demands for answers to let things settle back down. She took a breath and looked at the woman in front of her. 

“Why didn’t Nick and I burn?” 

Kristin knew this would be her first question and cleared her throat. “You and Nick aren’t full vampires. You’re halflings.” 

Kimm’s eyes went wide. “What do you mean halflings?” 

“You both are half vampire/half Day Walker” Kristin clarified, “but you both have more Day Walker than vampire in you so the sun doesn’t affect either of you like it does the others.” 

“So, you think it was a Day Walker that attacked you?” Kimm asked. 

Kristin nodded. “We know it was because of how close to dawn it was when he attacked me, still to dark to see but the sun was starting to pierce the night sky.* 

“So Brian is a Day Walker?” 

“He’s half but yes.” 

Kimm went silent again letting the air calm around them once again before continuing. “What is it about me that makes me a target?” 

Kristin sighed looking down at her mug, her blood almost gone. “ Your power.” 

“My rage?” Kimm asked. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Many decades ago, when there was somewhat of a hierarchy, the two groups were more controlled. Then they started to mix, creating the very first hybrid halflings. It turned into a massive war and many were killed for standing by the one they loved, looking past what kind of blood ran through their bodies.” 

Kimm listened intently, her ears were full attention to what Kristin was saying. “So when did those with my power come to be?” 

“During the war, both vampire and Day Walkers would go into this massive rage, pulling in energy from whatever was around them making them more powerful than even those in charge. Wanting to keep their positions and control over the groups, they ordered all those that displayed the power to be either killed or brought in for testing.” Kristin closed her eyes trying to shake off the memories. Kimm saw the immediate change in her Mother’s body language and got up moving over to her sitting next to the older Day Walker. Kristin turned her head and gave her daughter a soft smile before wiping her face. 

“Sorry.” Kristin apologized. 

“Don’t be, it’s okay.” Kimm reassured. “Did something happen?” 

Kristin nodded. “My family and I were taken in for testing. It was some of the worst torture I had ever been in. They would do everything to piss us off just to see if we possessed the power. They ran so many tests and theories on where the power came from, including drinking from others but all it did was cause us to get high. I was forced to watch my family be killed once it was discovered they had it. Since it skipped me, they realized it was genetic. After that, I was of no use to them any longer and they threw me out onto the streets.” 

Kristin’s head dropped as the tears fell, the screams running through her head. Kimm’s own tears fell and found herself leaning over and wrapping her arms around the woman. Kristin was surprised but leaned into her arms, curling up next to her. 

“I’m so sorry you have suffered so much.” Kimm whispered softly. 

Kristin shook her head. “Had it not happened, I may not have met Brian or had you.” 

“But..” Kimm began, but went silent seeing the look on Kristin’s face. 

“Doesn’t matter how it happened, you have always been a blessing to me and to Brian.” Kristin firmly stated. 

“So where do those two crazy twins come into all this?” Kimm asked, grinning softly trying to lighten the mood some. 

Kristin chuckled and sat back up looking at Kimm. “Their clan have always been loyal to Brian once he became Leader. Heather and Ashley have been by our side since before you were born and helped look after you once you were here, that’s why you and Heather are so close. She constantly was at my side after what happened both in her normal and panther form. She would lay her head on my belly and purr softly against it while I stroked her head, but it was Ashley who discovered your power, that’s why she’s so aggressive towards you. “

“She blames me for tearing the clan apart.” Kimm whispered softly. 

“Yes.” 

Kimm lowered her head but felt it be lifted back up seeing the softness in Kristin’s blue eyes. “It wasn’t your fault and the clan is all still here.” 

“Wh...what?” Kimm stuttered. 

Kristin nodded. “Everyone in this house is part of our clan, Rochelle took over when Brian and I went undercover once we heard about this group of Day Walkers taking over a vast majority of the city and that the Leader could possibly be the last or one of the last rage Day Walkers.” 

“And possibly my Father….” Kimm trailed off. 

“We don’t have any solid evidence that he is, but he does have the temper of one with the power.” 

Kimm leaned against Kristin, her body heavy from everything. Kristin wrapped her arm around her, rubbing her arm gently. “Just relax Sweetie.” Kristin kept her daughter close to her, laying her head over Kimm’s. 

Inside, Brian watched from the glass door that separated the kitchen from the patio. He was deep in thought when a deep voice cut through his thoughts. 

“How much longer do you plan to keep this up?” Kevin asked. 

Brian turned to look at his only surviving family member. “Now that they know she’s alive, we need to stay together.” 

“So does that mean…” Kevin asked. 

“I need to talk to Rochelle,” Brian replied, “she has done an amazing job leading and breaking down those barriers for other female Leaders.” 

Kevin nodded in agreement. “She has and I am very proud to have served under her.” 

Brian smiled hearing the praise, but the smile didn’t last long causing Kevin to go on high alert. 

“What is it Sire?” Kevin asked. 

Brian shook his head. “Bad feeling but don’t tell the others until I know more.” 

Kevin bowed and nodded. “Yes Sire.” 

Kevin left his younger cousin be and disappeared, Brian turning back towards the glass door hoping and praying he hadn’t just led the enemy right to them and his daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Becca sighed as she looked around the wooded area, she and Leighanne had gone back to the hideaway ruins to see if they could pick up Brian’s scent. It was faint, but she had been able to pick it among the other scents around the area. She could feel Leighanne’s blue eyes on her so trying anything sneaky was out of the question. Now the two were hidden away in the darkness, standing in front of them was the house with the iron gate and fence around it, Leighanne looked at her fellow Day Walker. 

“Is this the place?” Leighanne asked. 

Becca closed her eyes, the thought of lying briefly past her mind but quickly dissolved before opening her eyes and looking back. 

“Yes, he’s inside along with the others.” Becca replied. 

“So, she’s in there as well?” Leighanne asked. 

Becca nodded, lowering her head knowing she had just betrayed her best friend. Leighanne smiled and patted her on the back. 

“Alex will be so pleased with you, hold your head up high,” Leighanne grinned, “you have proven where your loyalty lies and I will make sure Alex gives you a rank once again.” 

Becca couldn’t believe what she was hearing or the praise coming from the older Day Walker, Leighanne wasn’t one to give out praise or compliments. 

“Let’s get back to the city and let Alex know what we found.” 

Becca nodded and turned away from the house, following the blonde back towards the city. 

“Please forgive me Brian.” Becca whispered softly, disappearing into the darkness. 

Brian looked at the woman across from him, he couldn’t help but beam with pride at the job Rochelle had done keeping the clan safe and secured. She had also broken so many barriers proving females could be just as strong of Leaders as males, even if there was still a long way to go, it was a step in the right direction for future female Leaders. 

Now, Brian saw her as a fellow Leader and addressed her as such, but Rochelle was still struggling to see her Sire the same. She had served him for so long, seeing him as an equal was forgein to her.   
“You have done so well, I wouldn’t feel right taking back over.” Brian said. 

Rochelle quickly shook her head. “I knew this position was only until you and Kristin came back Sire. I will step down as I rightfully should.” 

Brian leaned over, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped with each other, chin resting on them. His blue eyes were soft and kind, but he could tell she was struggling with herself. 

“Ro, being in Alex’s clan for so long has left me battered and bruised in more ways than one, once this is all done, I’m going to need to rest. The clan is going to need a Leader.” 

“What about Kimm?” Rochelle asked. “I know she’s not technically yours but you took her in as such.” 

Brian lowered his hands, he had been Leader for these many decades and was ready to step down especially after being with Alex’s clan for so long. 

“She is the rightful heir to the clan, but she’s going to need guidance.” Brian replied. “I know you can give her that if she chooses to step up and take her place as Leader.” 

“And if she doesn’t?” 

“Then the clan will be yours.” 

Kimm sat on the couch, her mug in her hands. Brian and Rochelle had been in the study for the last two hours and she was getting uneasy. Nick sat down next to her feeling her lean against him. His arms wrapped around her pulling her in, the others were scattered around the house. 

“What’s taking them so long?” Kimm asked. 

Nick ran his hand through her hair, pushing the strands back behind her ear. “I don’t know, I’m sure they will be out soon.” 

“I’m still so confused about things.” Kimm whispered softly, burying her face against his neck, nuzzling against it gently. 

Nick sighed softly feeling the soft nuzzle his grip tightened a bit as he lowered his voice and whispered. “You want to drink from me?” 

Kimm nodded and was scooped up into his strong arms being taken up to their room, Nick shutting the door. The two fell asleep once they had made love and Kimm had drank from him, it had been an overwhelming few days and she just needed to forget. 

A few hours later, the door to the study opened getting everyone’s attention. Brian and Rochelle walked into the dimly lit room, Brian noticing Nick and Kimm were missing. 

“Where are Nick and Kimm?” Brian asked. 

“From what I had the displeasure of hearing, they are in their room and most likely sleeping now.” Howie groaned. 

The others chuckled softly but it quickly ended seeing the seriousness on their Sire’s face. Brian knew there was no point to try and wake the two up, it was also something Brian didn’t want to see already shaking the images of the two naked out of his head. 

“Love what is it?” Kristin asked, seeing the look on her mate’s face. 

Everyone went quiet, their eyes on the male in the middle of the room, Rochelle sitting in her chair, Leigh taking her place behind the woman she had served and advised in Brian’s absence. 

Brian looked around at the clan he had protected and looked after for so long, but knew he was making the right decision and held onto hope that his daughter would take her rightful place once this was over. 

“After much back and forth, I’ve decided not to take back over and allow Rochelle to continue to lead for now.” Brian announced. 

“But Sire…” Kevin began to protest, quickly silencing himself seeing the blaze in his cousin’s blue eyes. 

“Love are you sure?” Kristin asked. 

Brian walked over to her and pulled her up to him. “Yes, we both are tired and need to rest. Plus, Rochelle knows these woods better than we do since we have been in the city for so long.” 

Kristin nodded in understanding knowing they would go into a deep sleep once things settled. 

“What’s to become of Kimm?” Howie asked. 

Brian turned to look at the Latino. “That’s up to her, if she chooses to step up, Rochelle will step down and guide her. I know this clan has changed during the time we have been away and I can see how much stronger you are with each other and the bond is tighter than it has ever been.” 

The clan nodded in agreement to that, they were closer than they had ever been before. 

“And if she decides not to become Leader?” Howie asked. 

“Rochelle will continue to lead this clan.” 

It was a lot to process and Brian could feel the anger coming from his cousin’s green eyes. He knew there would be words between them soon. 

“SIre, what’s to become of me?” Leigh asked softly. 

“You will continue to advise just as you always have.” Brian reassured. 

Leigh smiled and let out a sigh of relief, feeling Rochelle’s hand on hers. Leigh looked down and smiled softly the blonde. 

“I would never try and take your place in the clan.” 

“I know.” 

The group decided to head for bed, the sun trying to peek through the darken curtains that blanketed the windows of the house. Brian led Kristin to their room, the blonde looked down seeing Heather lay curled up in front of Nick and Kimm’s door. 

“Loyal and protective as she has ever been.” Kristin whispered. 

Brian nodded. “Yes, they are able to be with each other again.” 

Kristin smiled knowing her daughter would always be protected by not only the clan, but the large feline and her twin. 

“Come my love, let's sleep.” Brian pulled her into their room. 

The house went silent, the occupants inside sleeping peacefully. They were finally back together, but dark clouds were hovering in the horizon.


	16. Chapter 16

Becca’s eyes went wide, not wanting to believe what was just said. She kept her position as Alex walked around her, Leighanne standing to the side grinning. Coordinator, she was the new coordinator?

“Coordinator Sire?” Becca asked. 

Alex stopped, his brown eyes on the Day Walker. “ Yes, Leighanne praised how well you picked up Brian’s scent despite the days that had passed since the fire.” 

The female Day Walker closed her eyes trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. After a few moments, she heard her Leader speak once again. 

“Not only did you find their hideout, but we now know he’s been a traitor this entire time and that is something I can’t let go unpunished.” 

Becca gulped, her mouth was dry and her mind was reeling at what her new position entailed. She was now in charge of forming a plan of attack on Brian and the others. 

“Did you see anyone when you were there?” Alex asked. 

“No Sire, but there were multiple scents, including Kimm’s.” Becca answered. 

Alex nodded looking at the other Day Walkers that were left after his killing spree. “Take Darrien and come up with a plan, this needs to end.” 

The female bit her lip but nodded rising up. “Yes Sire.” 

Once the two left and the others were dismissed, Alex sat in his throne opening his arms for his love. Leighanne slid into his lap grinning, her hand moving into his short hair. She knew he was trying to keep his rage at bay, but the idea of having a traitor in his clan was really pissing him off. 

“What are you thinking about my love?” Leighanne asked. 

She could feel his rage start to admit from his body, the heat alone was enough to make her get up and back away. 

“How could I have been so stupid?” Alex growled, the glow around him becoming stronger with a red glow. “I should have known something was off about him when he first showed up!” 

Leighanne bit her lip not knowing what to say, she had never seen him like this. 

“What are we going to do?” Leighanne asked. 

Alex looked up at the woman who had stayed by his side for decades, smiling in a way that even made her quake in fear. 

“It’s time for me to meet my daughter.” 

Brian stood on the back patio watching the Twins with Kimm. It was rare for Heather to be out of her panther form, but the three were working on Kimm’s fighting skills and Brian couldn’t help but beam with pride seeing how far Kimm really had come over the months and was impressed. Things in the house were starting to ease and settle, Brian had caught the two blondes up on what they had missed the other night.

Brian was pulled out of his thoughts feeling another walk up next to him, shocked and slightly surprised it was Nick. The two stayed quiet watching Kimm connect and push Ashley back a few feet with the force of her punch alone. They could hear Heather praising Kimm with each connection she made and Ashley helping her in the areas she was still struggling in. 

“She’s getting stronger.” Brian simply said, testing the waters with the blonde next to him. 

“She is.” Nick replied looking at the shorter man next to him. He knew the only way to get answers was to actually talk to Brian. 

They went silent again watching the two vampires train the possible future Leader of their clan. Nick turned his head looking at the shorter man next to him biting his lip, he had so many questions. 

“You know, all you have to do is ask.” Brian said suddenly. 

Nick blinked looking at the man next to him. “I don’t know where to even start.” 

Brian turned and motioned for the blonde to follow him moving over to one of the patio chairs, Nick following. They could still hear the three women out in the yard but their focus was on each other. Brian had the patience of a Saint, something Nick had noticed about the older man almost instantly once he had calmed down. 

After a few moments, Nick finally spoke. “So, what was it about me?” 

“I actually followed you during your career.” Brian admitted. “Nothing like the die hard fans, but watching you command an interview really intrigued me.” 

Nick’s eyes went wide in disbelief Brian had followed him when he was on top of the world. “I...I don’t know what to say. I never expected that.” 

Brian chuckled softly and nodded. “I watched your downfall and was actually saddened by it, I had a hard time trying to process how a family can turn like that.” 

Nick shook his head and chuckled almost sarcastically. “ Amazing what money can do and how evil it really is.” 

“Something I’m grateful I’ve never had to worry about.” Brian nodded. “Anyways, I knew you would find your way to the underworld once you were taken for everything like many did.” 

Nick lowered his head in shame. “I tried so hard to stay away from there, holding onto what I could but I gave up.” 

Brian reached over laying his hand on the blonde’s shoulder in comfort. “You were meant for something greater than the stage.” 

Nick looked up into the blue eyes that were just a bit lighter than his own before turning his head looking at the woman who had stolen his heart. She was sitting on the ground with the Twins, Heather’s head in her lap. 

“You really love her, don’t you?” Brian asked. 

Nick put his attention back on his Sire and nodded. “I do, very much.” 

Brian smiled hearing him moving his hand off of Nick’s shoulder. “So you understand if she steps up as Leader you will serve her.” 

Nick nodded. “I know and understand.” 

Brian firmly nodded going quiet seeing the three women walk towards them, Nick opening his arms for Kimm, sighing happily as she slid down laying her head on his shoulder. 

“You looked good out there baby girl.” Nick praised. 

Heather sat on her hinds, Ashley standing next to her sister. Kimm’s face went red trying to bury and hide herself, the others chuckling softly. 

“Yes, she’s amazing me each day.” Ashley said. “Pushing me back like she did really surprised me.” 

“You guys, stop it!” Kimm mumbled against Nick’s shoulder. 

Nick chuckled and kissed her head. “Oh baby, it’s okay.” 

Brian looked up and saw the sky begin to lighten looking back at the group with him. “We need to get inside.” 

Kimm lifted her head and got up as they headed inside. Nick and Kimm headed upstairs with Heather behind them, Nick looking back and sighing. 

“Do you really have to follow us everywhere.” Nick asked, clearly frustrated. 

Heather looked up at the blonde and growled. “Look here…” 

“Heather…” Kristin said. 

The feline turned and looked up at the blonde woman. “Yes My Lady?” 

“Come sleep with me and Brian tonight, let them have some space.” 

Heather lowered her head and nodded. “Yes My Lady.” 

Kristin smiled as the large feline moved over to the older woman, Kristin’s fingers running through her fur. Nick smiled in appreciation towards Kristin before leading Kimm to their room, shutting the door. 

Kimm walked over to the dresser to change while Nick closed the door. He stripped himself and slid into their bed, happy to know the feline wasn’t outside their door. He sat against the pillows waiting for his beauty to join him, but saw the change in her demeanor. 

“Baby girl, is there something wrong?” Nick asked. 

She turned to look at him. “You didn’t have to do that you know, Heather isn’t hurting anything being outside our door each night.” 

Nick rolled his eyes as she slid into bed. “She’s just constantly there anymore and it’s annoying.” 

Kimm pushed her finger into his chest. “Listen here… She’s helped you out, got you cleaned, and saved my life. I think you could be a bit more appreciable.” 

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I want her with us constantly.” Nick argued, laying down under the blankets. 

Kimm did the same turning her back towards him. “I like having her with us, it makes me feel safe.” 

Nick sighed and wrapped his arm around her trying to pull her close but she kept some distance between them, he knew she was upset with him. 

“I’ll apologize tonight.” Nick caved. 

Kimm moved closer to him and snuggled down. “Good.” 

The two fell asleep for the day, not sure what the future held. Heather laid down on the floor in front of her Sire and Lady’s bed, Kristin heartbroken. She moved to the end of the bed, reaching down to pet her gently. 

“It’ll be okay girl.” Kristin soothed. “Your bond with her will always be strong no matter what.” 

Heather looked up and nodded softly licking Kristin’s hand gently. “Goodnight My Lady.” 

Kristin smiled. “Goodnight Heather.” 

Heather laid down and went to sleep, Kristin snuggling down with Brian after he told Heather goodnight and laid in bed. Brian was still worried, but was trying to stay positive. The house went quiet for the day, the clan sleeping peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Kimm groaned internally, she was tired of being cooped up in the house and always with the clan. She wasn’t used to it, wasn’t used to hunting with others. It had been about three weeks since the clan had been reunited but Brian had been on edge since and Rochelle was keeping everyone on a short leash. She looked around the living room with Nick’s arm around her but her mind was running wild wanting to get out and be free like she was before this mess started. 

Nick looked over at his love seeing her on edge as he turned to look at her. “Babe? What’s wrong?” 

Kimm looked up at the blonde man, her mind trying to come up with something, anything to get her out of the house. 

“I’m just not feeling well.” Kimm lied. 

“Why don’t you go lay down.” Kristin suggested. 

Kimm nodded softly and got up. “I think I will for a bit.” Nick watched her head up the stairs hearing their bedroom door shut.

Kimm closed her eyes leaning back against the closed door before pushing off of it and walking to the closet opening it to pull her leather jacket out slipping it on. She walked to the window and opened it before jumping out and running off. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking, but finally stopped at the hill overlooking the ruins of the hideaway. She pulled the flaps of her jacket up over her neck as she headed down keeping her wits about her a chill hitting her spine. As she walked through the ruins she felt a brush of air hit her causing her to turn and scan her surroundings not seeing anything but could feel someone’s presence there. 

“Such a shame.” The voice said. 

Kimm whipped around seeing a tattooed man standing in front of her, there was something about the man that was off putting and she kept her guard up. She cautiously moved closer to him seeing a smile that was crooked and dark making her feel uneasy and wishing she had someone with her. 

Alex walked towards the younger woman. “No need to be afraid.” He reached his hand out towards her. “I’m Alex.” 

She took his hand and shook it. “Kimm.” 

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

Kimm began to back away. “Ho..How do you know me?” 

Alex moved closer to her. “No need to be afraid, I’ve seen you around AJax but never got a chance to introduce myself.” 

Kimm looked at the man in front of her, there was something about him that seemed familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. 

“Kimm, I know you can feel it” Alex advanced closer, “ you feel the connection between us.” 

“I...I…” She stuttered. 

Alex stopped just inches from her looking straight into her eyes, his own flashing just for a moment making Kimm step back. 

“You know you don’t belong with them, they are holding you back from your true power and keeping you caged like an animal.” Alex said, circling around her. “I can help you unlock your true potential, show you how to use your rage and anger the way it was meant to be used.” 

Kimm stood perfectly still as he moved closer to her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he whispered softly. “You’re not like them, you’re special and you need to be with someone who will show you the true way. Think about it and come find me.” 

Kimm turned and backed away slightly. “How will I find you?” 

Alex grinned as he began to disappear into the darkness. “Just follow your instincts and nose.” 

With that he was gone, leaving Kimm with nothing but his words echoing in her head. She looked up and noticed the sun beginning to rise and raced back towards the house before she was discovered missing. She jumped back into the opened window and took her jacket off and put it away before running into the bathroom and slipping on her sleepwear just as she heard the bedroom door open. She ruffled up her hair and went out meeting Nick’s stare. 

“Hey baby girl, everything okay?” Nick asked, closing the door. 

Kimm faked a yawn and rubbed her eyes nodding. “Yeah, just had to go potty.” 

Nick nodded and stripped down before pulling the blankets back and sliding into bed waiting for her. Shocked he didn’t say anything about the bed not being slept in, Kimm moved to the large bed and laid down on her side feeling Nick snuggle close to her. It was a restless sleep and Kimm tossed and turned all day, not able to get Alex’s words out of her head. 

“Absolutely not.” Brian said, shaking his head. “It’s too dangerous for you to be out on your own.” 

Kimm looked at the man in front of her, her eyes were red and they could see the glow around her begin to build. “You can’t keep me here, I’m not used to being caged like this.” 

“Baby girl, he’s just doing this to protect you.” Nick said softly, laying his hands on her arms. 

She shrugged them away and moved closer to the older man. “I want to go out on my own, hell I’ve been on my own for decades and did just fine. You didn’t seem to be worried then.” 

“Kimm, that’s not fair.” Kristin spoke. “We told you why we did what we did.” 

“Plus the Twins were with you.” Brian added. 

Kimm scuffed. “Yeah, hiding in the dark.” 

“Look here you ungrateful..” Ashley started feeling a tug at her pant leg looking down seeing Heather shake her head. Ashley sighed but backed off. 

Kimm looked back at Brian. “Look, I just need some time away. I’ve been on my own for decades, you can’t expect me to fall into line after a few weeks.” 

Brian sighed and lowered his head, his hands on his hips. He knew she was right, she wasn’t used to being in a clan, following the rules, and following a Leader. Looking over at his love he saw her nod softly before looking back at his daughter. 

“Go but please be careful and stay close to the area.” 

Kimm nodded and grabbed her jacket before heading off, running into the darkened woods towards the city. 

Nick looked at his Sire. “Are you sure that was a good idea?” 

“No, but forcing her to stay with us will only drive her further away.” Brian sighed. “Like she said, she has been on her own for decades.” Nick nodded and waited as the others got ready to go, heading out together as a clan towards the city to feed. 

Kimm panted hard as she neared the city lights, once she caught her breath, she headed down the streets letting the noise and sounds fill her once again. She missed living in the city, missed the sounds of the cars, the roar of the subway stations, the smells of fresh meat. The country was too quiet and secluded from everything. 

Remembering what Alex had said, she headed towards the club she used to frequent, missing the sound of the music pumping in her ears as she weaved through the crowd looking for her next meal. Once inside, Kimm closed her eyes and focused on the scents around her trying to pick up Alex’s. After a few minutes, Kimm picked up the scent and followed it leading her straight to a couple of tall, well built men with black shirt and pants on. Their arms were crossed and looked at the young woman before them. 

“Sorry, this is a restricted area.” The one to her right said. 

“I’m looking for Alex.” Kimm said, ignoring what the man had told her. 

“What’s your name?” The darker skinned male asked. 

“Kimm.” 

The two burly men looked at each other and quickly moved away. “We are so sorry, please right this way.” They moved around her and escorted her to the back room. Kimm bit her lip as they headed deeper down the darkened hallway to a metal door that also had two guards on each side. 

Kimm wasn’t sure what the four were saying but she watched as the other two moved and the door was opened. She felt herself be pushed slightly towards the door and she stepped over the threshold, hearing the door close behind her. 

The room was lit by torches you would see in those action movies when the characters were in a cave or other dark area. In front of her was a long carpet that was a deep red, almost like blood and in a sense wigged her out. The carpet lead up towards a large throne like chair and in it sat Alex grinning.

“Come in child, no need to be afraid.” Alex beckoned from his throne. 

Kimm wasn’t sure what it was but she felt her feet begin to move on their own, taking her closer to the man she had just met the night before. Her senses were going crazy with warnings and begged her to turn and rub but she ignored her body as she moved forward. She stopped once she was mere inches away from him, the quietness in the room surrounded them and Kimm could feel his brown eyes looking her over. Alex got up and stepped down circling the younger woman. 

“You came, why?” Alex asked. 

“I truly don’t know.” Kimm replied honestly. “ Something about you, about what you said.” 

Alex stopped in front of her looking into the same eyes he had when he cornered and raped Kristin that night all those decades ago. Kimm truly took after her Mother in looks, but she had Alex’s anger and rage. 

“Is it because you know you don’t belong there? That you weren’t meant to be in a clan?” Alex asked. “Or is there something else?” 

Kimm bit her lip looking down at the man before her. “There’s...there’s just something about you, I feel connected to you even though I just met you.” 

Alex chuckled softly. “There’s a very easy explanation for that my child, I’m your Father.”


	18. Chapter 18

Kimm looked at the man wide eyed taking a few steps back. “My...My Father?” 

Alex moved forward towards her as she backed away causing her to bump right into something solid. She looked up seeing the familiar face of the man who had kidnapped her. She tried to back away but he grabbed her pulling her arm up behind her back and turning her around so she was facing Alex once again. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to break free, the grip on her arm tightening as she cried out from the pain. Alex moved and stopped right in front of her grinning. He loved seeing her struggle and in a way it was turning him on, she struggled the same way Kristin had that night when Darrien pinned her to the ground. Kimm could feel her fear begin to turn into anger, the red glow starting to surround her much to Alex’s delight. 

“That’s it my child let the rage consume you.” Alex encouraged. 

Darrien’s eyes went wide watching the woman in his grasp and could feel the heat coming from her, almost like she could burn him. He let her go looking at his arms seeing the redness on them. He looked up scared for the first time since Alex had gone on his killing spree. Kimm was fully engulfed in the rage, Alex moving behind her whispering softly. 

“Kill him.” 

Kimm growled and ran straight for the Day Walker, pinning the man down onto the ground, her breathing heavy as her hand came up, Darrien closed his eyes knowing this was it for him and waited for the final blow. 

Kimm’s hand began to fall down towards the man’s heart stopping right above his chest. He could feel the heat but why hadn’t she killed him? Opening his eyes, he saw her pull away. 

“No.” Kimm said. 

Alex growled. “What was that?” 

Kimm turned around looking at him. “I said no, this isn’t who I am.” 

The wind in her was pushed out as she was pinned to the wall, her head hitting the hard concrete, Alex’s hand around her neck. She could feel his rage around and mixing with hers overwhelming her body, mind, and senses as she fought against it. 

“You will do as you are told.” Alex growled. 

“No!” 

The slap to her face was harsh and she finally realized what he was doing. He was trying to piss her off, trying to pull her rage out of her much like those who had taken Kristin and her family. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the training. Alex watched as her red glow began to pull back inward, her eyes opening still red but she was in control. He felt himself be pushed back stopping himself a few feet from her. He growled and ran back towards her, Kimm moving just in time for him to hit the wall, pssing him off even more. 

“You bitch!” Alex growled, seeing the smirk on her face. 

“What’s wrong Father?” Kimm taunted. “Didn’t expect to be bestest by your daughter, did you?” 

He was on her in a flash, pinning her to the ground as she struggled. “Not this time little girl, I’ll show you your place.” 

Kimm felt her legs be spread open and pinned as he undid his belt and pushed his pants down, pulling hers down enough to get to her center. Kimm closed her eyes accepting what was about to happen, tears already falling from her eyes. Alex went to slam inside her when he felt a pair of large hands on his shoulders and pulled him off the woman. Darrien turned to look at her. 

“RUN NOW!” Darrien yelled, pushing Alex back away from her. 

Kimm scurried to pull her pants back up, running out the door and out of the club, pushing everyone out of the way causing a panic as people were pushed back a few feet away from where they originally were. The tears didn’t stop as she ran back towards the woods and to the hideout, praying Darrien would be okay. 

Nick tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair, his leg bouncing. He was getting antsy, Kimm hadn’t come back and it had been hours. The others could see how much it was getting to the young halfling. 

“That’s it, I’m going.” Nick said, getting up. 

“Nick don't,” Brian said, getting up as well, “she’ll be back.” 

Nick’s eyes went dark looking at the shorter man. “Look, you may not care about her safety, but I do.” 

“Nick..” Kristin interrupted. 

The younger blonde shook his head. “Neither of you have any room to talk, you left her alone!” 

“ENOUGH!” Rochelle’s voice cut through. 

The three went silent and turned towards the woman. Rochelle moved straight to Nick seeing him lower himself. 

“That was uncalled for Nickolas and you know that.” Rochelle scolded. “We are all worried about her but Brian promised her some space and we need to respect that.” 

“I’m sorry My Lady.” Nick said softly. “I’m just scared.”  
Rochelle’s stance and body relaxed and softened, her hand moving down and lifting his head up gently seeing the fear and worry in his eyes. 

“I know you’re scared and worried, but I’m sure she’s fine.” Rochelle smiled. 

Nick took a deep breath and nodded, leaning into the warmth of Rochelle’s hand. She backed away as Nick stood looking at Brian and Kristin. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay hun.” Kristin smiled, pulling him into her arms. “I’m glad you’re so protective of her, but you can’t smoother her.” 

Nick nodded and hugged the older woman. They pulled away just as the door flung opened with an out of breath and panicked Kimm. 

“Kimm!” Nick cried, running and catching her in his arms as she passed out. 

“Nick, get her to your room.” Rochelle instructed. 

The blonde nodded and scooped her into his arms taking her up the stairs. Brian pulled Kristin into his arms as she cried, the younger man trying to comfort her the best he could. 

“It’ll be okay love.” Brian said softly. 

“I..I can’t lose her.” Kristin sobbed. 

“No baby, she’s stronger than that.” Brian rocked her softly, stroking her blonde hair. 

Nick laid her down Rochelle behind him. He turned to look at her, anger and worry mixing in his eyes. 

“I should have been with her!” Nick growled. 

“She’s back and now we need to wait until she wakes up to get answers.” 

Nick grumbled softly. 

“Nickolas, keep it up and I will command you to leave.” Rochelle threatened. 

Nick knew to not push his Leader and calmed down the best he could, stroking her hand gently. “Please wake up baby girl.” 

Leigh knocked on the door and peeked inside. “My Lady? What should I tell the others?” 

Rochelle turned to look at her adviser. “She’s asleep and comfortable, Nickolas and I will check her out to make sure she hasn’t been hurt.” 

Leigh bowed. “Yes My Lady.” She walked out and closed the door. 

Rochelle moved over to the other side of the bed wanting to look Kimm over noticing her face bruising and the fingerprints around her neck. “She’s been hit and choked.” 

Nick could feel himself starting to become angry, Rochelle looking up at him. “Nickolas, leave.” 

“What?! You have to be kidding!” Nick argued. 

Rochelle straightened up looking sternly at the blonde. “Leave now, that’s a command.” 

Nick scuffed and went out, storming down the stairs. A few moments later, Kristin walked in moving towards the bed and sitting down next to her daughter, fear in her face seeing the bruises. 

“We need to check her entire body.” Rochelle said. 

Kristin nodded as the two women began to carefully take Kimm’s clothes off. She had a few bruises on her back, Kristin ran her hand through her daughter’s hair feeling the knot. Rochelle slipped her pants and panties down seeing the marks on Kimm’s thighs. 

“Oh God..” Kristin whispered, her hand going to her mouth. 

“We don’t know if anything happened or if they were stopped.” Rochelle reached out to the other woman. “We will have to wait until she wakes up, I’m worried about that knot however.” 

Kristin nodded in agreement. “Yes, as am I.” 

“We will keep an eye on it and hopefully it’ll go away on its own, if not we will call on one of our healers.” Rochelle decided. 

“Okay.” 

They slipped Kimm into some more comfortable clothes and covered her up. They got up and headed for the door, opening it to see Heather sitting at the door. Kristin smiled softly, running her hand across the large feline’s head. 

“Go to her and don’t let Nick give you any trouble.” Kristin softly commanded. 

Heather nodded and quickly moved into the room, shifting into her kitten form before jumping onto the bed and making her way to Kimm, laying down on her arm. She felt the woman turn on her side, wrapping her other arm around Heather almost like a protective barrier. Kristin’s entire face fell into a softness remembering when the feline did the same thing when Kimm was little. 

Kristin and Rochelle made their way back into the living room seeing Nick had rejoined, still sulking. 

“How is she?” Kevin asked. 

Rochelle sat in her chair, Kristin snuggled close to Brian. “She’s bruised and has a knot on the back of her head.” 

“Shall I call for a healer?” Howie asked. 

“No, we’ve decided to wait and see if it goes away on its own.” Rochelle replied. 

“So you’re risking her life because you don’t want to get help, typical.” Nick mumbled. 

Rochelle sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Nickolas, you’re really trying my patience. The knot isn’t that big and she made it all the way back here on her own, I don’t think it’s that bad.” 

“Nick, just chill out.” Kevin said, trying to help his Leader seeing her patience was wearing thin. 

“Piss off Kevin.” Nick bit back before getting up and heading upstairs. 

“Just a warning,” Kristin said, looking up, “you have an extra in your bed and don’t you dare let me hear you kicked her out in the night.” 

Nick rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hallway, shutting the door behind. Kristin sighed softly and nuzzled against Brian gently, the younger halfling tightening his grip around her. 

Kevin rubbed his head and sighed. “You’d think he’d grow up by now.” 

“He’s just worried.” Kristin defended. “It happens when you’re in love.” 

Kevin lowered his hand and nodded softly. “It’s still irritating.”

“Let’s get some sleep.” Rochelle said. “I have a really bad feeling this isn’t over and that whoever had Kimm isn’t done.” 

The clan nodded and got up heading to their rooms, not sure what was coming but knew they needed to be ready and needed to be united as one.


	19. Chapter 19

The next couple of days and nights were spent on Kimm's healing. The knot on her head finally subsided, leaving a soft bruised feeling in its place. Kimm turned in her bed feeling the soft black fur of her trusted friend. She loved having her near her and started to feel Heather move against her, trying to look into her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Kimm smiled softly, loving the way Heather cared for her.

"Yes, I'm starting to feel my strength coming back again. Hopefully I can go out and hunt again soon. I don't like the predrawn blood that I had to consume these past few days." 

The feline nodded softly. "I know, but we had to restore your energy. Let's get out of bed and get you downstairs." She jumped out of bed and stood next to Kimm's side, so she could lean on her whenever she felt wobbly.

Heads turned as they saw Kimm coming down the stairs. Nick moved over to her, pulling her into a warm embrace, happy to see her up again. Kimm relaxed against him.  
"How are you feeling love?" He asked as he softly stroked her hair.  
Kimm pulled away looking up at the man she loved so much. She smiled looking into his eyes. "I'm feeling so much better."  
Nick smiled back as he kissed her softly. "I'm so glad to hear that."

Kimm's eyes trailed past him as she saw Kristin walking up to her. Kimm let go of Nick and turned halfway to face her mother.  
Kristin reached out, placing a hand onto her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you smile again." Tears shot up into her eyes as she pulled her daughter in for a tight hug.   
Kimm wrapped her arms around her as her own tears started to fall.  
"My sweet, sweet girl. Whoever did this to you, we're going to find them." Kristin softly stroked her hair.  
Kimm bit her lip as she still hadn't told the clan who did this to her. She softly pulled out of Kristin's embrace as she walked over to the dining table, sitting herself down. Heather stayed close to her feeling the uneasiness. Brian sat on the other side of the table looking at her with a soft smile as he had witnessed the love between mother and daughter.  
Rochelle was leaning against the couch keeping an eye on Kimm. And Ashley was leaning against the wall.

“Where are the others?” Kimm asked looking back at Rochelle.

Rochelle smiled softly. “They will return soon. They went out hunting and I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you up again.” Kimm nodded as she turned her head.

Brian studied Kimm's face, her eyes finally meeting his. "Kimm…." He sighed softly, not knowing how to begin.He looked up seeing Nick moving behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Nick looked at him, warning him to take it easy as he was trying to get some answers.  
Brian turned back to Kimm as she was still waiting for Brian to ask her the dreaded question.  
He grabbed one of her hands, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. A caring smile curled up his lips. "I'm so happy to see you're doing better and you're up again. We love you so much and…." He stopped as he looked into her eyes. He needed to to this.  
"Kimm...we need to know who did this to you. These past several days we've been trying to get some answers. We think we're close but we've got to hear it from you."  
Nick felt her tense up under his hands as Brian asked her to reveal the one person that did this to her.  
"Oh please….!" Heads turned as Ashley crossed her arms. "Well, it's not going to help if she stays silent like this!"  
Kimm felt herself getting angry. "Excuse me, I'm in the room you know!"   
Ashley didn't look at her as she opened her mouth again. "We've been searching for answers these past few days and we got nothing!” She slammed her hand onto the table looking at Brian.  
“We should…"

"Ashley!" Heather stood up from her spot next to Kimm. Ashley looked at Heather being off balance by her sudden voice. "What?!"  
Heather changed into her human form and walked over to the front door. "Outside...now.."  
Throwing her arms up as Ashley walked over to the door and headed outside, leaving the others looking surprised with Heather's interruption.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked as she looked at Ashley's back as they walked out of the house. Ashley turned around facing her twin with her arms crossed.  
"This isn't going anywhere, she needs to tell us who did this to her!" Her arms opened wide with frustration.  
Heather looked at her sister with soft eyes. "She will but…." Ashley interrupted her. "Well she better make it quick because we don't have much time left!"  
Heather pinched the top of her nose with her thumb and finger. "You know I don't like it when you interrupt me." Ashley looked down. "I'm sorry."  
Heather sighed softly as she walked over to her sister, pulling her in for a loving hug.  
"I'm sure it will be ok, she'll open up to Nick. Trust me." Ashley sighed hugging her tight. "I hope you're right, I don't want to lose her."  
"I don't either." Heather reassured her. "But you've got to apologize to her, that was uncalled for."  
Ashley nodded softly. "I know, I'm sorry." Letting her sister go as she headed back to the house.

A pair of blue eyes stared at the loving scene down below. Her stomach turned seeing the love the two twins shared.  
They just had given her the perfect solution to get Kimm out of the house and back to where she belonged. Knowing what she had to do she climbed out of the tree and ran back to AJax.

His trackers came back with nothing. Alex growled as he moved around the room. “Do I have to do everything myself?! Should I just kill you all for not doing your job right?!” He looked down at the men kneeling down before him.  
“I wouldn’t do that, they might come in handy.” A familiar voice reached his ears as he felt her soft hands snake up his bare chest. He turned looking into her blue eyes as he gripped her hair. “And why is that…?” He leaned down pulling her hair as he kissed her neck roughly.  
“Because I have just the thing to get Kimm out of the house and back with us again.” Leighanne groaned softly as she felt his lips on her neck. His trackers were still kneeling down, waiting for orders as they listened to the sounds the two were making.   
Alex growled again. “Oh, have you know…” He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him, carrying her to his throne.  
She smiled softly. “You’ll have to get rid of all the ears though.” Pointing at his trackers still on the ground.  
He turned and groaned. “Fine…” He put her down into his chair and walked back over to his trackers. “I will not accept failure again, you hear me! Now go and come back with something I can work with because you all know where you end up if you don’t!”   
The men nodded softly. “Yes my Lord.”   
“Now get out of my sight!” Pushing one of them backwards with his leg which made the man fall onto the floor. “Get out!”   
Leighanne smiled seeing the men hurry out. “I love it when you get like that, such a turn on.” 

Alex grinned back with a devilish smile. “Oh yeah? I’ll get you even more turned on and afterwards you can tell me your idea.” He crawled on top of her, taking off her pants and panties and lowering his own. Leighanne groaned loudly as her love thrusted inside of her, giving her the pleasure she craved for.

Kimm looked up as she saw Ashley and Heather coming back into the house. Ashley swallowed as she walked over to Kimm, sitting down next to her.  
“Look, I’m sorry….I shouldn’t have done that.” Looking down on the floor not wanting to look into Kimm’s eyes.  
“Look into my eyes and try again.” Ashley looked up, seeing Kimm’s eyes being soft.  
“Kimm, I’m sorry...It’s just...I don’t want you to get hurt again. What if they’ll find you or take you again. I don’t want to lose you.”   
Nick looked at the two women before him. He knew Ashley was a stubborn one but she shared the love for Kimm. They all loved her.  
“You’re not going to lose me Ashley and I’m forever grateful that you and Heather saved me and have been protecting me for all these decades.” Ashley smiled softly as she listened to Kimm. “I’m going to tell you who did this..” Ashley’s eyes widened as she sat up. “But in time…” Making Ashley leaning back down again.

Kimm looked up at Nick. He was still behind her like a protective shield. “In time...I will tell you. I promise it won’t take much longer because I know we’re running out of time. They will find us eventually and we need to be ready when they do.”   
Nick smiled back at her knowing she meant him, she wanted to talk to him. He squeezed her arms softly, letting her know he was there for her.  
Brian smiled as he knew it wouldn’t take much longer before he finally would know who did this to her. “I’m glad you’re thinking that way and I’m sure Nick will be there for you when you decide to tell what happened.”   
Kimm nodded softly as she stood up from her chair. “I need some fresh air.”   
Rochelle looked at Nick, nodding softly, wanting him to go with her. As Kimm and Nick walked out the door Brian let out a soft sigh.  
“That didn’t go exactly as I wanted but I’m glad she’s willing to speak to Nick about it.” Kristin moved behind him as she leaned into him. “I’m sure she’ll tell him what happened. She loves him and trusts him. It will be fine my love.”  
Brian looked sideways as he kissed her softly. “I just don’t want to lose her and we need to prepare for what’s to come.” Kristen hugged him tight. “I know.”  
Rochelle looked at the pair smiling softly. “It will all work out in the end, it’s a lot to take in for Kimm as well.”   
Brian nodded softly as he felt a headache coming up.

Kimm sat down in one of the chairs, Nick sitting himself down right beside her. He looked at her worriedly. “Baby, I love you so much.” Kimm looked at him, seeing the worry in his eyes.  
“I love you just as much.” She smiled back as she saw his eyes soften. “Don’t worry Nick, it will be alright. We’ll be alright.”   
Nick stood up moving over to her as he smiled, his eyes being bright all of a sudden. “Could you stay here for a bit? I’ve got to go and get something, I’ll be back in ten minutes.”   
Kimm nodded softly. “Okay, sure.” Nick smiled as he leaned over, kissing her lips lovingly.  
“I’ll be back before you know it.”   
Kimm smiled seeing her love disappear into the night as she looked up at the sky. It was littered with a thousand stars. She sighed softly as she looked at them, not knowing how to tell her love what happened to her. Let alone tell him who her real father was.

Leighanne stayed quiet as she saw Nick leaving. Alex loved her plan when she explained it to him and now she was ready to go ahead with it. She had to wait a bit more otherwise it would make Kimm suspicious. She tried to calm her heart as she waited for the minutes to go by. Finally she decided it was time to lure Kimm back to where she belonged. She slid out of the tree and straightened her clothes, closing her eyes as she focused on the person she needed to become. Slowly her face started to take shape into the person Kimm loved so much. Her body took the manly forms he had and her voice lowered to his level. Even her clothes and shoes changed into full black.  
After studying Nick for quite some time she knew everything about him. The way he moved, the way he acted. Feeling sure about herself she started to walk to the woman he loved so much.

Kimm looked back down as she heard footsteps coming her way. She smiled happily as her love moved back over to her. “I’m glad you’re back.” Standing up and hugging him.  
He stroked her hair softly. “Glad to be back love, shall we go for a walk? I want to talk to you.” He grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.   
Brian looked out of the window as he saw Nick leaving with his love. Maybe she would finally tell him what had happened and this would all be over real soon. In the meantime he tried to contact Zoey’s clan in case they would be needed soon. If this was going to be ugly, he would be needing more help. His own clan couldn’t handle this alone.  
As Kimm and Nick walked through the forest she sighed softly, wanting to open up to Nick. But no matter how she tried, the words wouldn’t form into the right sentences.   
Nick looked at her as he rubbed her back softly. “It’s ok baby, don’t push yourself. You’ll know when you’re ready.”   
Kimm smiled softly as she looked up. “Thank you.”   
They moved towards a fallen tree. The same tree where they had their first conversation about Nick’s life. They sat down as Nick held her in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her.  
“I hope this will be over soon, so we can be one big family again.” He kissed her cheek softly as he felt her leaning into him.  
“So do I Nick, but I don’t know if I can be a Leader. I wasn’t born as one.”   
Leighanne almost wanted to vomit hearing her talk. But she stayed in her role not wanting to let Kimm know that she wasn’t exactly with the one she thought she was. Minutes ticked by as they walked and talked, taking her deeper into the forest.

Heather decided to take a nap as she saw Nick and Kimm leaving. They needed some time alone. She knew Nick was getting agitated about the fact she was always around Kimm. But she made Kimm feel safe and that’s the only thing she wanted.   
Rochelle welcomed the others back and informed them about Kimm’s health. Kevin nodded. “I’m happy to hear that my Lady. Hopefully she’ll stay out of trouble.”   
Rochelle looked at him. “She has managed to do so for decades, I think she knows that already Kevin.”   
Kevin went down on one knee. “I’m sorry my Lady but I’m just sick of being a babysitter.”   
Her eyes turned dark. “You do realize she could turn into our clan Leader?”  
“Yes, my Lady…”Kevin swallowed, wishing he could take his words back. “Then show some respect, Kevin. I thought you were better than that.” He nodded. “Yes, my Lady. I’m sorry.”   
Rochelle waved her hand. “I want you out of my sight.” Kevin stood up looking down. “Yes, my Lady.” He turned and walked out of the house.  
Rochelle rubbed her forehead and sighed. It was time this all came to an end, her clan was getting frustrated.

Brian was so into arranging the clans he didn’t hear Nick come in. “Where is Kimm?” He asked Brian, looking outside.  
Brian looked up from his phone. “Oh, you’re back from your walk?”   
Nick looked at him feeling confused. “We were going to yes, we haven’t left yet.”’  
“What do you mean, I saw you two leave about thirty minutes ago.” Brian stood up from his chair. Rochelle moved over to them. “I saw you leaving as well.” She looked back and forth between the two blondes, feeling confused.  
Nick felt himself getting nervous. “No...I needed to get something but it took me a bit longer.”  
“Then who….” Brian’s eyes went wide. “Shit!” He grabbed his coat and ran out of the house.  
Nick followed him after he had put the small box into a drawer. “Brian, where is she?!” Brian looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know, I saw her leave with you! But you’re here so….” Suddenly it hit him. “Leighanne…..”  
Rochelle ran after them. “Brian! What is it? Where is Kimm?!” Brian turned his head looking at her in fear. “Leighanne must have turned into Nick. That’s why I saw them leaving but how didn’t Kimm pick up her scent?”   
Nick looked back at Brian with panic in his eyes. “That’s not important now, we need to go after them!” He ran off into the forest, desperately wanting to get his love back.  
“Nick! Wait!” Brian started to run after him as he turned to Rochelle. “Mobilize the others and follow us, we might need all the help we can get!”  
Rochelle nodded as she ran back into the house to get the others.


	20. Chapter 20

Kimm finally stopped and looked around her. “Where are we?” She looked back at Nick, seeing him smiling softly at her as he took her hands. “We’re in the middle of the forest so we can have some peace and quiet love. And maybe it’s time for you to tell me what happened.” He looked into her eyes.  
She sighed softly as she looked back. “I think I can tell you now…” Nick nodded as he softly stroked her cheek. “You see, that night I left the house, I went to AJax.”  
Nick looked at her. “AJax? You went hunting?” Kimm shook her head. “No. I met Alex the night before and he asked me to come see him.”   
Kimm looked down. “Nick….Alex is….”   
“ Your Father, yes he already knows that my child.” A familiar voice echoed through the forest. Kimm jumped up as she heard the voice all around her. She looked up at Nick as she saw him smiling. “Yes, I do my love, I already know that.”   
Kimm saw Alex coming out of the dark, his eyes red. He placed his hands on both of Nick’s arms.  
“Let go of him!” Kimm yelled.   
“Now why would I let go of him, or should I say….her..” He grinned as Kimm looked up at Nick. He was still smiling but the shape of his eyes changed. So did his nose and mouth.  
She slowly saw him turn into a woman.  
Kimm walked backwards not believing her own eyes as she bumped into something. Two arms grabbed onto hers. “What...what is going on here?! Where is Nick!” She tried to free herself but the grip on her was too tight. One of Alex’s men held onto her as she was kicking and screaming, her eyes turning red again.  
Leighanne moved over to her once she had her own form back. “I’m sorry my child, I never would’ve thought that you would buy everything that I said. On the other hand, he is your other half.” She laughed as she walked back over to Alex.  
Alex grinned as he saw Kimm squirm. “Ooo yes my child, let it come out again, let it consume you. You know you belong with us, you always have.”   
The red glow was starting to form around Kimm again. She could feel her rage build but she refused to let it go. She wasn’t a killer.

Nick ran as fast as he could. He could smell Kimm’s scent mixed with others. “Nick, slow down!” Brian ran after him, barely keeping up. Nick could also smell fear. As he jumped and ducked through the trees and branches he prayed he wasn’t too late.  
Brian finally caught up with Nick as Nick slowed down, catching his breath as he turned to the younger blonde. “God...I’ve never seen you run this fast…”   
Nick stayed quiet as he looked up at the trees, holding his hand up at Brian as he tried to pick up any sound. His head turned as he started running off again.  
“Nick wait!” Brian pushed himself off the ground as he followed Nick again. Brian was known for being a fast runner but he was surprised how fast Nick had gotten.  
A sharp scent mixed with Kimm’s hit Nick’s nose as he came to an open space in the forest. They were in the middle of the forest, he knew this place. He jumped up into a tree looking down at the scene below him.  
He saw Kimm being held by one of Alex’s men. She fought hard to get out of his grip but it didn’t work, her red glow was already starting to form around her.  
He could also see Alex, he was taunting her and then there was Leighanne. Smiling happily seeing Kimm squirm. As much as he wanted to ran down and save her he knew he couldn’t do this on his own. There had to be more men out there, Alex never came alone.  
He had to wait for the clan to arrive. As Brian sat next to him in the tree he prayed for the clan to join them soon.  
“She’s here…” Brian whispered as he looked down. “Is she okay?”  
“I don’t know.” Nick answered as he watched her carefully.

“I will never walk over to your side!” Kimm spat in Alex’s face as he moved in front of her.  
“You dirty, little bitch!” He smacked her across the face.  
Nick growled as he wanted to go down but Brian grabbed him just in time. “Don’t! We need to wait for the others!” Nick held his position as his knuckles turned white, ready to kill someone.  
Alex grabbed Kimm’s hair. “You’re just as feisty as your mother! I should’ve just killed her after I fucked her! That would’ve been one care less in this world!”   
Brian’s eyes went wide as he looked at Nick. Nick felt his blood drain from his face as he looked back at Brian. Alex was Kimm’s Father?!  
“You leave me and my clan alone!” Alex laughed loud hearing her. “Your clan? Oh dear, so you’re their Leader now? HA! Don’t make me laugh!” He pulled her hair further back as Kimm looked into his eyes. They were the same red as hers.  
“You can be so much more than a leader my dear child. You can rule beside me and have all the clans you want! You just have to give in…” 

Brian turned his head as he smelled the scent of his clan. He saw Rochelle coming in close, followed by members of Zoey’s clan. They looked at him as he made a circle motion with his hand. The clan members nodded as they spread out and took their place around the middle, watching out for Alex’s clan members.  
Alex shook his head. “I don’t think we’re getting anywhere with this…..Becca!” Becca came out of the darkness as she went on one knee next to Alex. “Yes, my Lord.”   
“You would do anything for me wouldn’t you, you’ve showed me that.”   
Becca nodded. “Y-y-yes my Lord.”   
He pulled her up at her hair as he looked back at Kimm. A devilish smile curled up his lips sending shivers down her spine.  
“The only thing my dear Becca here doesn’t know is that she’s a snitch!” Becca’s eyes went wide. “No my Lord, I’m not, I would never do that!”   
He looked back at Becca as his eyes glowed in the darkness. “Oh no?! You think I was that stupid huh?! You and Brian!” Becca swallowed hard as she knew what Alex did with someone that was a snitch. He turned back to Kimm.  
“I just want to know how far you would go…..to save a life…” He grabbed Becca and lifted her up into the air as his red glow started to form around him.  
“I need your answer soon Kimm because otherwise our dear Becca will join her other clan members really soon!” Becca started to scream. “No, no please my Lord no!” She kicked her legs to get free of his hold but he was too strong.  
Brian froze seeing Becca like this. Alex had discovered that Becca wasn’t as loyal as she intended to be.  
Kimm looked at the scene before her as she saw Alex bring Becca down to his level, putting his hand above her heart.  
“What’s it gonna be Kimm, are you joining me or does Becca here lose her life?” Kimm started to scream. “No! You can’t do this to me! Let her go! You sonofabitch!!” Alex looked at her. “Oooh my child, that’s the wrong answer..”  
Becca screamed as Alex pushed his fingers into her chest, cutting her flesh. And with one last scream she turned into ashes.  
Kimm’s knees buckled as she started to cry and scream. “No!...no!…..Oh God no!...” 

Brian’s eyes turned red as he jumped out of the tree and ran into Alex. “Becca no!....You sonofabitch!!” Nick was too late trying to grab his arm. “Brian don’t!” Tears streamed down Brian’s face as he attacked him. Alex picked Brian up and threw him across the other side of the spot where he was standing. “You prick! You think you can take me on? Ha! Come here and I’ll show you a lesson or two! You’ll be joining Becca soon!” Alex growled. Brian groaned as his body was smacked against a tree.  
Nick looked at Rochelle. They needed to get in there fast and help Brian and Kimm.  
Zoey took care of her own clan members taking down as many members of Alex’s clan as they could but there were still so many of them.  
Nick nodded as he and Rochelle started to close in on their enemies. They needed to take Alex down but how?

Heather watched Kimm carefully as she hid back behind some bushes. She didn’t attack any of Alex’s clan members, the others were doing a good job at that. No, she needed to be there for Kimm. She just needed to wait for the right moment to get hold of the man that was holding Kimm tight.  
Kimm sat down on her knees, her arms crossed behind her. She let the image of Becca run through her mind. How could a monster like that be her Father?   
The Day Walker that was holding her loosened his grip and Heather didn’t wait any longer. She jumped out of the bushes and with a loud growl she dragged him to the ground, putting her jaws around his neck. A scream was heard as he turned into ashes.  
Kimm fell to the ground, feeling weak. Her body and mind had endured so much these couple of weeks. She looked up as she saw the others fight against the Day Walkers, against Alex.  
Heather ran back over to Kimm. “Kimm, you need to get up! You need to get out of here!” Heather pulled at her waist, trying to get her up. She looked up seeing Nick running over to them. “Kimm, are you okay?” He kneeled next to her as he helped her up. Kimm looked at him, fear in her eyes as she started to crawl away from him.  
“Love….please…” Heather looked at Nick. “She still thinks you’re Leighanne!” 

Nick moved over to Kimm grabbing her arm. “No, Kimm no! Look! Look at me! “ He forced her to look into his eyes. “Look at me and now look at them.” Pointing to where Leighanne was standing. Kimm watched Leighanne fighting with Brian’s clan members.   
She looked back at Nick as he helped her back onto her feet. She shook her head. “I’m sorry...it’s just…” Nick pulled her into his arms kissing her head. “It’s okay but we’ve got to get you out of here.”   
“No!” She pushed Nick away from her. Nick looked surprised as he moved back towards her. “What do you mean no, you need to get to a safe place!” Heather nodded in agreement.  
Kimm shook her head. “No! I need to finish things here or it will never stop!”   
Nick looked into her eyes, they had turned blue again but it wasn’t her normal blue. It was almost a fluorescent blue.  
He knew he needed to let her go as he saw her walk towards Alex. She suddenly was being swept off her feet as another Day Walker had caught her. He jumped onto her and slammed her to the ground. “Where do you think you’re going…” He grinned as he held up his arm, ready to attack and kill her.  
Kimm was ready to feel his hand dig into her chest as a loud growl made her look up. She saw Brian lashing out at the Day Walker as he was lifted into the air. “You leave my daughter alone, you piece of shit!” He turned him around and broke his neck as the Day Walker turned into ashes. Brian turned his attention back to Kimm. “Are you okay love?” Offering his hand and helping her up.  
Kimm nodded. “Yes...thank you...for saving me.” Brian smiled back at her. “Anything for you, you know that. Now, let’s get back to kicking some Day Walker ass!” Kimm smiled back as she jumped up into the trees and down onto several Day Walkers as she made her way to Alex.

He was leaning back against a tree, looking at the scene in front of him. Even Leighanne was busy fighting the other clan. Alex grinned as he loved seeing others doing the dirty work for him.   
“Enjoying yourself?” He jumped up as he saw Kimm jumping out of the tree above him. Kimm smiled seeing him off balance. “Yes, I’m still here. Like you said, I’m as feisty as my mother.”   
Alex quickly pulled himself together as he stood eye in eye with his daughter once again. He knew she wasn’t going to join him. “Well aren’t you feeling all grown up.” He shook his head as he laughed loud at her. “I can tell you one thing Kimm, you will NEVER become a clan Leader, not if I’m still around.”   
Kimm moved in front of him so she could look into his eyes. “You’re right, and I’m going to change that….right now.” Alex looked at her wondering what she meant as he saw Kimm close her eyes. A gust of wind suddenly swept between them as it wrapped itself around her.  
He stepped back not knowing what was happening as he saw her clothes started to move as well as her hair. She opened her eyes again. He saw the bright blue and it scared him because she was looking more powerful than she had ever been.  
It was like she was pulling the souls out of the trees, the air, and the ground.

Ashley kneeled next to Heather and Nick. “What is happening, what is she doing?”   
Heather kept her eyes on Kimm. “I guess she’s more powerful than we thought. I’ve never seen her doing this before and she seems to be in control of it.” She looked up at Nick as he started to walk over to Kimm. “Nick, what are you doing! Stay back here!” He turned his head. “No! I need to see what she’s doing and I need to protect her if Alex decides to attack her!” Heather sighed. “He’s right, come on Ashley we’ll go round the other side.” Ashley nodded as she followed her sister.  
Brian and the rest of the clan fought the few Day Walkers that were left. He saw Kimm in the corner of his eye while sending another Day Walker to the other side and noticed the strands of floating air that seemed to be coming out of every living thing.   
They weren’t visible for the ‘normal’ human eye but his eyes could see them perfectly. He followed them as he saw them disappear into Kimm, her glow turned from red to blue.  
Alex looked at Kimm. “What kind of a show is this?” A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he saw the other clans walk over to Kimm, intrigued by what they were witnessing. Even Leighanne couldn’t take her eyes of the younger woman and what she was doing.  
Alex shook his head as he saw the blue glow started to get bigger.  
“Okay, I’m done with this circus!” He lifted his arm up and brought it down onto Kimm. But it didn’t hit her. Kimm held his wrist with her hand as he tried to hit her. “What the fuck..!?” He looked into Kimm’s eyes.

“You might be my Father but I don’t want you in my life..” Kimm pushed him backwards towards the tree and pinned him against it, still holding his arm up.   
The strands of floating air became bigger as she pushed him back. Alex laughed.  
“Well, that makes two of us my child, you’re such a waste of space. Just like that bitch of a mother of yours. I should’ve never wasted my time on her. But...she was a good fuck.”   
Kristin looked at the scene in front of her. She was in shock, knowing that it was him who raped her.  
Kimm pushed her fingers into his wrist which made Alex cry out as he went on. “You are NOTHING! You will never become a Leader! You’re as weak as the rest of them! You’re just a genetic failure!” Alex kept laughing at her which made Kimm furious.  
She put her face close to his. “I hope you rot in hell…..” Alex grinned at her.   
Kimm looked at him as she pushed all of her powers into Alex. A bright light emerged from his body as he screamed. The only thing Kimm didn’t notice was Alex’s hand above her heart. “BUT I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME!” He growled as he placed his hand on her chest.  
Kimm looked down as she felt his hand. “Wha...NO!” His fingers cut through her flesh as he damaged her heart.   
The bright light disappeared as a last scream from Alex was heard. Kimm looked at the tree in front of her, it was scorched and Alex was gone. Then she looked down. Blood was pouring out of her, she put her hand over the wound that Alex had inflicted as she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

Nick’s eyes went wide. “KIMM!! NO!!” He ran to her as Brian joined him. Heather and Ashley hurried over as well as did all the other clan members.  
“Oh my God Kimm….” Nick pulled her up as he pushed his hands on her heart trying to stop the bleeding. Brian turned pale as he saw his daughter slipping away.  
“Goddammit get the Healers down here!” Nick screamed as panic was being heard in his voice. Kristin kneeled down beside her daughter. Kimm looked at her as she smiled softly. “I’m…..I’m..sorry…” She was panting heavily.  
Kristin shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. “No, no don’t be. You did what you needed to do. We’ll get you better, the Healers will come and help you.”   
Brian looked at Kimm. He knew none of the Healers could save her, Alex had done too much damage to her heart.  
He placed a hand onto Nick’s, turning it red as he saw Nick trying frantically to stop the bleeding.  
“Nick….”   
“No! Where are those Healers dammit! Come on Kimm, stay with us!” Tears were running down his face as he kept pushing down his hands onto the wound, the blood kept flowing and a large puddle of blood was starting to form beneath her body.  
“Nick!” Brian tried again to get his attention. Nick looked at him in anger.  
“Healers won’t help her, the damage is too big! There’s nothing we can do.” Tears rolled down Brian’s cheeks as he saw Nick slowly shake his head.  
Nick looked down as he saw Kimm close her eyes. “Kimm...KIMM!” They fluttered back open as she tried to focus on him. Her voice turning very soft. “Nick...I..I..love you….I…”   
Her eyes went wide as her last breath escaped her lips. The bright blue in her eyes disappeared as they turned back to her normal blue. Her body turned limp as the life flowed out of her and he strands of air left her body as it turned completely silent.  
Kristin covered her mouth with her hands as she started to cry. Nick stared into Kimm’s lifeless eyes, still holding her. “Kimm...please...no..” He leaned over her as he kissed her lips and pulled her close to him. “No..no..” Nick started to sob uncontrollably, gently rocking her back and forth as Brian leaned against him, looking at Kristin, letting his own tears flow freely.  
Heather walked over to Nick, she softly leaned her head against Kimm’s back, wanting to feel her. Her body turned cold, she was gone.  
Brian stood up, wiping his face. “Nick, we need to take her with us. We can’t leave her here.”   
Nick looked up at his Sire knowing he was right.  
The other clan members helped Nick back on his feet as he carried Kimm with him, his clothes drenched in her blood but he didn’t care. He just lost the love of his life, the one he wanted to be with.  
Her arms and head were swaying back and forth as they walked back to the clan’s home.

Leighanne stayed behind in shock as she saw the other clan members disappear back into the forest. She looked at the scorched tree and the puddle of blood that had formed from Kimm’s body. It was quiet as all the other members of her clan were either dead or had fled.  
Nick had lost his love but so did she. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried in silence.

Nick looked down at Kimm as he carried her lifeless body with him to the house. She was the one he was meant to be with but she gave her life to save all of them. In a way she’d already had become their Leader.  
Brian watched Nick and Kimm carefully as he walked beside them. Everyone stayed silent as they grieved.  
Finally they had reached their home as Nick carefully laid Kimm down onto the ground, tired of carrying her all the way back. Brian stood beside him. “Nick, you can’t leave her here.”  
Nick looked up. “I don’t know where to take her…..”  
Rochelle walked over, putting her hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Take her inside, we’ll clean her and care for her and we can say goodbye to her properly.” She swallowed down her tears as she tried to stay strong. Nick nodded softly as he picked Kimm back up and carried her inside the house.  
Brian turned to Kevin, keeping his voice down, not wanting Nick to hear. “Take the others outside and start making preparations.” Kevin nodded in silence as he took Howie and the others outside.  
Nick walked over to their bedroom and gently placed her onto their bed, not caring that the sheets would absorb the blood.  
Rochelle and the other female members of the clan gathered around the bed looking at Kimm.  
“Can..can I stay?” Nick asked softly as he kept his eyes onto Kimm. Rochelle nodded. “Of course you can.” She rubbed his back gently as they both looked at the person that had become so important in their lives.  
Leigh came back from the bathroom with a bowl of hot water and a sponge. Heather and Ashley had gathered fresh clothes for Kimm to put on after she was cleaned.  
Nick leaned against the wall as he saw the women started their ritual. They gently undressed Kimm as Nick laid his eyes on her naked body for the last time, not wanting to look at the big wound that Alex had inflicted.  
Rochelle softly started to clean Kimm with the sponge as Leigh dried after her with a soft towel. They turned her over on her side, removing the blood stained sheets, cleaning her back. After they had cleaned her, Leigh started to cover up the wound.  
Heather and Ashley helped putting on her fresh clothes, all in complete silence.  
Rochelle combed Kimm’s hair softly as she finally looked back at Nick. “She’s ready.” She walked over to him as she put her hand on his arm. “You know what’s going to happen next don’t you?”   
Nick nodded softly. “I do.” Rochelle reached out rubbing his cheek gently. “We’ll leave you alone for a bit. I’ll come back when we’re ready.” Rochelle took the other clan members out of the bedroom so Nick could have his moment with his love.  
He sighed as he moved over to Kimm. Rochelle had closed Kimm’s eyes as they had taken care of her.  
Nick sat on the edge of the bed as he moved his fingers through her hair. “You’ve made my life complete and now you had to leave so quickly. I wasn’t ready for that...I wanted to spend my life with you. We...would’ve become such a great team, we already were…”   
“My heart is empty without you and I don’t know if I can go on.” Tears streamed down his face as he softly placed his head on her chest.  
“Please, come back to me Kimm...please….”He started sobbing as he squeezed her hand. He knew she would never come back, he felt lost and heart broken. He closed his eyes as he relaxed against her. The silence wrapped around them, leaving them in their own little world.

A knock was being heard as Rochelle, Kevin, Brian and Howie came into the bedroom. “Nick...we’re ready..” Rochelle moved over to him, putting a hand on his back.  
Nick sat up, nodding softly. “Okay...but please be gentle with her.”   
Brian nodded softly. “Of course we will.” Letting the other two men stand beside Kimm. Brian looked at Nick. “Are you ready?” Nick nodded putting his arm under Kimm’s shoulder, Brian doing the same on the other side. Kevin and Howie grabbed her legs as they lifted Kimm up from the bed.  
Together they slowly moved her downstairs and outside where the women of the clan already stood in a circle waiting for them to come outside.  
Nick looked at them and then at the pyre that Kevin and the others had created for her.  
They gently moved Kimm over to the pyre and laid her down, moving away from her and joining the circle around her.  
Kevin and Howie both grabbed a torch as they took their place beside Kimm.  
All clan members looked at Nick.  
Nick looked back at them, one at a time and then he put his eyes back onto his love. He nodded one time and the clan all went down on one knee and bowed their heads as Kevin and Howie lit the pyre.  
Nick’s tears started to fall as the fire consumed Kimm’s body.   
“My life, my love, my Lady.”


End file.
